Our Best Accident
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: All Human. Bella and her brother Jasper move to Forks after getting tired of Phil. But will everything go as planed, or will she have to go back to mom and step-dad.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is All Human. and the title is Unknown because I haven't found one yet, but hopefully I'll find one soon.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Jasper wake up" It was 7 in the morning and I was trying to wake up my brother.

"Bella... No... Sleep Now!" It was amazing how he was my older brother, sometimes he could be so lazy.

"Jazz I want to eat breakfast, some on get up." I had started jumping on the bed so he could finally wake up.

"Fine. ughh, go clean up." I ran out his room heading up the stairs to mine.

One of my favorite place's in this big house, my room. It was purple -a dark purple not a light one. My bed sheets were white, black furniture, Photos posted all over the walls, one big poster of Zac Effron, a black leather couch next to a mini fridge. I walked in to my to my amazingly huge walk in closet. Mom had tried to buy me out with more clothes and a new car but it didn't work because I wasn't a big fan of Phil, besides if i wanted I could of asked Daddy to buy me my car. I quickly changed and applied some make up after washing my teeth and face. Once I was done I ran downstairs to wait for Jazz. I was looking for something to watch when I hadn't noticed that my dearest step daddy in the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked but you could see he wasn't happy.

"Out, to eat." I said simply, and not caring if he wanted to make small talk.

"Where!" He raised he's voice. When mom wasn't around he always treated us bad, not that me and Jasper didn't defend ourselves but he could be an ass.

"I don't know fuck! We're going out to eat breakfast." I said raising my voice at the same level he had.

"Look, you little ungrateful brat you don't..." He was cut off by Jazz

"Let's go Bells" Jazz opened the front door for me so we could get out before he got in a argument with him. I could tell Jazz was glaring at him as he closed the door. Once we were in the safety of his car I let a breath out -I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

"I hate him" I simply said.

"Yeah me too." Jazz said as he took off.

"Jazz can't we do something about him?" I really wanted him to get out.

"Like what Bells? Pull a scheme and get him kicked out. No Bells, you know he might be an ass to us but he does love mom and makes her happy." I sighed at this. He was right, he could make an ass to us but he truly loved mom, and she was madly in love with him.

"I don't know Jazz I just can't stay there for 2 more years, you'll be leaving next year I still have 2 years to go."

"I know Bells. That's why I came up with something but I don't think your going to like it." he looked a little nerves.

"What is it Jazz." I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm moving out to Forks." I felt tears in my eyes as he finished his sentence. Jazz and I were never separated so this would be a first. He had always protected me from everyone and everything.

"Bella I know your scared, that's why I was wondering if you would move with me. I know it's a hard choice; we lived in Phoenix since we were kids, and you friends. But I can't stay here any more. Dad offered me to live at his place until I left for college, but I feel like a bother with his new wife and everything so I said no. He offered me a condo after, and that's not a bad idea. Bells I'm 18 and I can move out whenever I want but if you want we can talk to mom tonight and ask her to let you come with me."

"Jazz, that's the best idea you've had since you told me a should brake up with Jerry." I was excited. I didn't care bout living here. I never had real friends, I was going to break up with Jerry anyways so now I had a reason, I was tired of being the center of attention at school, and I wanted a fresh start.

"That's great Bells, so you really want to move with me?" he sounded ecstatic.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind your 16 year old sister living with you; I do most of the house work anyways."

"Of course I don't mind. It's going to be a hell of fun living together and alone." "I know I'm so excited."

The rest of the morning we spent it planning and talking about moving out. That's exactly what I needed, a fresh start, were I wouldn't be the center of attention, where I could have real best friends, and maybe fall in love for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Okay so we tell her right now while we're eating right?" Jazz and I were talking about the move all day. Today after dinner we had gone shopping. He wanted to buy new shoes, and I wanted Ice-cream. We walked down stairs and helped mom set up the table.

"So kids what did you do today?"

"Nothing mom just eat and shop. How was work?" This was the usual day; talk about what we did, how her job was, what phil did: it was all small talk and it was never different. We were eating in silence now, and Jazz was about to tell mom. I was getting very nerves.

"Mom so there's something I've been trying to tell you for a week now but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"What is it Jazz?"

"Mom well I'm going to start my senior year soon, and well I turned 18 last month, I was talking to dad and well mom I'm moving with dad before I go to college, I want to spend a year close to him. I know its late notice mom but I'm moving out in 2 weeks." That was it he just started off and mom still wasn't freaking out. That was a good sign. Phil on the other hand looked like he was fighting a smile. Of course he would be happy, but today it was a good thing, three against one means I'm off to forks!

"Oh honey it that what your really want?" mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah mom"

"Well I can't stop you but always know that if you want to come back, your room will be waiting right here. Sweetie I'm going to miss you." She bent over the table to kiss his cheek.

"Mom there's more" Jazz said.

"What is it?" she looked a little nerves.

"Mom Bells wants to go with me" I looked down at my food, I was scared of her reaction. I was hoping she would say yes, or else I think dad would take it to far and ask for custody. He would get a law suite on mom just to get me away from Phil, but I really don't want to go threw that.

"No!" she said simple but with so much authority.

"Mom that's not fair, she's 16, we've never been apart and she can't defend herself." He was so using my boyfriend experience against me.

"Jazz it was one guy!"

"Bells not now." he said.

"No Jazz I can't loose you both at once." she was crying now.

"Mom your not loosing us we're just moving out, mother we'll visit and well talk on the phone. Please just let her go with me, you know she'll be safe."

"I don't know Jazz she's my baby." Mom was crying even more now, but Phil was about to butt in and I knew we would win.

"Honey, it's only fair! I mean you've had her for 16 years, it's only right that he gets 2 years with her. You we're going to have to let her go anyways. René I think you should let her go with Jazz." That was it. I knew mom wouldn't say no.

"Okay, but Bells promise to call me and that you'll come straight home if you don't like it." I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek. We won and I get to live with Jazz.

"Of course mom."

"By the way Jazz, is Sue cool with you kids moving in." Shit. We weren't going to tell her until we moved in, I looked at Phil with pleading eyes, he understood that there was something up.

"Mom we're not moving in, dad got us our own condo, and it's close by his house. Dad was more then happy to let us live with him but he only got married a few months ago. We don't want to ruin the honey moon stage." he finished.

"Jazz you are to young to take care of yourself, no you can't move out alone."

"René, he's 18 and your daughter does more cleaning in the house then you. They are more then capable to take care of themselves. They'll be fine."

"Oh Phil, I know I'm just making up excuses. I don't want to see them grow up." She was crying on his shoulder. That was are cue to leave, We kissed her cheek and left to our rooms. Once inside my room, I called Jerry.

"Hey Baby what's up"

"Jerry, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the park in 10 minutes."

"Sure babe but can I know why."

"Just because I need to tell you something." I said. I knew that breaking up with him over the phone would not be a good idea.

"Alright baby Love you." I hung up before he finished. I never loved him, I just liked him a little but I got tired of him trying to control my life. I walked down to my brothers room to ask him to him if he could take me. Some times, some of my boyfriends wouldn't take the break ups good and would get aggressive. That's we're Jazz jumped in.

"Jazz, Im going to break up with Jerry now, can you take me."

"Sure sis, but let's go threw my back door. I don't want to see mom making out."

"Gross, I know." We left in my car this time and talked about what we would by, what we would take, things we would do once we moved to Forks.

"Do you want me to wait outside our in here." I parked in front of the park and I could see Jerry leaning on a tree.

"Just wait here but if you see thing to get out of hand, Help?" I asked

"Of course, if I see things go bad, his a dead man."

"Kay" I said and kissed his cheek before I got out the car. I started to walk towards him and he met me half ways. He pulled me in for a hug then bend down and gave me what others would call a 'passionate kiss'. I pushed him away.

"Babe what's wrong I thought you wanted to 'talk' " he thought I called him for a make out session.

"Jerry, I really need to talk to you"

"Oh" is that all he could say, gosh what did I ever see in him.

"Jerry, I'm moving to Forks."

"What" he looked shocked.

"Jazz wants to move to Forks and I'm going with him"

"Why, he's just your brother, you can stay here with your mom and Phil and me." Ha! the only person I'm sorry of leaving is mom.

"No, I can't leave Jazz, his my brother and I love him very much. I don't want to be away from him, besides he wouldn't late me stay even if I wanted to."

"But Bella I love you."

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"When"

"2 weeks."

"So soon"

"Yeah, Jazz just told me today. And we just asked mom, and well she said yeah."

"Wait for me Bella, I'll come for you and we'll go to college together." he was pleading now.

"No Jerry, it's better if we see other people. We're done."

"No Bella this can't be over." He crushed his lips to mine and I tried to pull away.

"Stop Jerry, get off" He still wouldn't let go. So I did the next best thing and hit his balls.

"Fuck Bells" he let go and I started to walk away, I was really close to the car now but he pulled my wrist and brought his lips to me again. He wouldn't let go and I tried to push him away but he was to strong. Stupid football player. Next thing I knew he was on the ground.

"Bella doesn't want you any more Jerry let her be happy, move on with your life and don't fuck around with my sister dude!" We got in the car and drove away.

"Bells did that idiot hurt you"

"No Jazz, but thanks for helping me."

"Well Sis, we have a fresh start you excited?"

"Yeah, very."

2 weeks later.

"Daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Daddy"

"Hey sweetie" dad said as he picked me up into a bone crushing hug. Dad and I have always had a close relationship. When I was 3 my mom left him & took me and Jazz to Arizona. We visit when we could and I would call dad at least 3 times a month. Last time I saw him though was 2 years ago & I really missed him.

"So honey did you guys have a nice flight?"

"Yeah dad, Jazz & I fell asleep for most of the flight. Hey dad did my my car get here?"

"Oh. About that; you see, the movers scratched it pretty bad and I'm getting it fixed. It won't be ready until Monday of next week. You can barrow mine, Jazz yours is fine."

"Oh well I guess I can ride with Jazz & if his busy I'll barrow yours." I was sad that my baby got scratched, sure it wasn't badly damaged but I wouldn't get it back until Monday of next week. That sucked!

"Alright well, we should get going to your new place." We followed dad out the airport to his car. We had a few luggage the rest was in the moving truck that would get here on tomorrow or Sunday. We drove out of Seattle airport. Everything was so green like in a fairytale. It was beautiful. It didn't take long to get to forks with dad's driving.

"So Bells, you and Jazz are in rolled in Forks High school. School starts on August 21 at 8:20"

"Okay so we only have a week left of summer." Today was Friday august 11, so yeah only one week. "Jazz we need to go to Seattle for school close soon." I was excited for new clothes I liked shopping but Jazz didn't.

"Bells first let's buy stuff for our place, then we'll worry about clothes. Remember mom only gave us money for our place and the money in my credit card is also for the condo."

"Oh by the way kids, I know your mom got you a card when you both turned 15 so I got you one just in case. There's no limit so don't be afraid to buy what ever you want" He handed us a silver card with our names and we thanked him. My parents always had money, something about my grand parents or something. I don't know but since I was born I had everything I wanted & more. That doesn't mean I'm a spoil bitch. I'm still nice, a little shy, a teas, and sweet. I don't always spoil myself with my parents money and I don't take it for granted either. I appreciate my stuff and my life. But that doesn't stop people from assuming I'm a spoil bitch. Dad parked at this really nice building. I was guessing that was our new home, and it was pretty sweet.

"So guys I got you first floor and the biggest place in there." dad said.

He walked us to our door and handed us our keys. We agreed to go out to eat tonight at his place with Sue. He said there were people he wanted us to meet, here nephew that was my age. For all I now she was going to try and play match maker. Ha! If she knew that that's what I didn't want. I didn't want a boyfriend so soon.

"So who gets the master Jazz? Honestly I think you should since you agreed to let me come with you." "No sis you should, you'll need the walk in closet anyways." Okay rock paper scissors " "Okay." He ended up getting it not that it mattered. It was really no big deal. We unpacked what little we had in the luggage. We decided to go down to forks center & see if we could find stuff for our home.

"Hey Jazz can you tag one wall of my room." "Sure Bells, What do you want me to do." "I don't know, my name in purple and decorate it around. Just be creative." "Alright" We walked in to a hardware store that had house paint. We got different colors and headed out to the cash register. The cashier looked about 17 and was smiling at me crazy. He was cute but football player type aren't really my type. Sure Jerry was a football player but I just didn't want your typical jock again. "205. 82" Jazz handed him his card giving him a dirty look but the kid didn't notice, he was still looking at me. We were heading out with the shopping cart full, when he slipped a piece of paper that said Mike and had a phone number. I laughed on our way to the car & threw the paper on the floor. This kid had guts.

"Bells do you always have to get there hopes up"

"I didn't do anything" I said honestly.

"Bells your dazzled the kid."

"Oops." was all I said. After putting the stuff in his car we walked some more. There was a book store and I begged him to go in with me & he agreed. I was looking around when I bumped in to someone and dropped my book making him drop his books.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at what I was doing." I looked up at him after picking up my book. He took my breath away; the most amazing green eyes, pale skin, bronze hair, skinny with muscles, 6'2, and dressed nice in a button down shirt. He was a god, so handsome and....Yummy!

"No it's okay." he smiled at my a beautiful crooked smile. "Do you live here? I don't believe I've seen you here before."

After finally finding my voice -and my mind- I responded.

"Oh. Ugh yeah, we just moved here from Arizona."

"Oh right your the new kids, Mr. Swan's daughter. Right, the whole town has been waiting for you."

"Really, because I decided to move here only a week a go and my brother knew for like 3 weeks already."

"Yeah well in one day the whole town knew that you were coming. Gossip spreads fast in small towns." I laughed.

"Oh." smart Bella, you said one word. He probably thinks your slow.

"Yeah so I didn't get your name"

"Right, Well I'm Isabella but please call me Bella."

"Hi Bella I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you but I have to go now."

"Well it was nice talking to you Bella, see you around."

"Yeah and sorry about the fall"

"It was no problem." he said as I walked towards Jazz. Some girl was flirting with him and he looked uncomfortable so I decided to go rescue him.

"Jazz, can we go now." I said as I walked from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah sis lets go."

"Wait Jasper, um if you need anything please call me. And I do mean anything." the girl said and handed him a paper with her phone number and her name. Jessica, slut!

"Yeah I don't think that's going to be happening honey." I said as I handed her back the paper.

"Ugh who exactly are you!" she asked with venom in her voice.

"I'm his sister, didn't you hear. Bella nice to meet you." I said as I locked my arm on Jazz and pulled him to the cashier. After paying for my books we walked out and left to a nice restaurant to eat. We hadn't ate all day and I was starving. I order a salad and a hamburger. I just wanted something simple right now.

"Hey Bells, I forgot to say thanks for rescuing me back there. She just wouldn't stop been a slut."

"No problem Jazz"

After dinner we walked to the car. On our way I saw the god like man Edward getting in his car. He saw me and threw me a brilliant smile that made my heart melt. I blushed and looked away before Jazz saw. We got to the condo in no time and crashed on the floor since our stuff wasn't hear yet. Hopefully tomorrow I would get me bed back. As i tried to go to sleep, my last thought were those gorgeous green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We didn't end up going to eat at dad's that night because it was to late and we were tired. So we spent the next few days fixing up the place. Today was Thursday and we were getting ready to go eat at dad's. I was wearing a pink small straps shirt, with some light American Eagle jeans, a white Jacket and some pink ballet flats. Something simple but cute. Jazz knocked on my door.

"Bells ready."

"Oh yeah, let's go." I grabbed my purse and phone and headed out to his car.

"So Bells our place is sett up, what do you want to do tomorrow."

"I don't know, any ideas."

"We could go shopping."

"What, my big brother offered to go shopping"

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do." he laughed.

"Okay well how about we wake up at 7. We might be there all day so go comfy." I grind

"Why did I say shopping." he muttered to himself.

"Oh Jazz it won't be that bad." I said as we pulled in to my dad's drive way. Before we even go out of the car dad was already out to invite us in.

"Hey sweet heart." dad said after I kissed his cheek.

"Hi dad where's Sue?" I said as we headed inside.

"Right here." I heard a sweet voice say. I saw Sue come from the kitchen. She was really pretty and young, about her late 20s and early 30s.

"Hi Sue" I said and hugged her.

"Hi honey how have you been." she was always so happy and sweet.

"Great and yourself?"

"Good but better since you kids moved here, it's great."

"Hi Sue." Jazz said. He gave her a hug and kissed her. We both really like her, she wasn't like stupid Phil.

"Hi Jazz, wow you look as hansom as ever." she said.

"Hey what about me." I joked.

"Honey your beautiful." dad said and I laughed.

"I can agree to that." A husky voice said behind Sue. I hadn't noticed him before. I was guessing this was the nephew she was talking about. He was tall dark and hansom. How typical.

"Ugh thanks I think" I said.

"Oh Bella, Jasper this is Jacob Black, Billy Blacks son. Lea and Seth should be around here some where." Sue said.

"Hi Jacob." both me and Jazz said.

"Um Sue who's Leah and Seth?" I said. Next thing I know I see a boy and a girl walk from the stairs.

"Hi I'm Seth" said a boy about 15, he was cute but young.

"Hello Bella I'm Leah." said the girl. She was very pretty about 17 tall dark, long hair, nice body. She could be a model for all I knew.

"Hi Seth, Hi Leah" I said. They went to greet Jazz and I was left alone with Sue and Jacob. He was still staring at me it was so wired.

"So Sue, is Seth your Nephew?" I knew it couldn't be Jacob.

"Yes, Leah and Seth are my nephew and niece. They moved in when there mom passed away and I've been taking care of them since. Not that I mind because I love those kids. Oh I need to check on dinner, excuse me Bella." Sue left to the kitchen leaving me and Jacob alone. Great.

"So Bella, how old are you?"

"16 but I'll be 17 in September 13" I cleared it out to him. Jacob looked about 15, sure he had the body of an 18 year old but his face was young.

"Oh I just turned 16" He said

"That's cool" I said, I was trying to make the smallest small take I've ever had.

"So you have a boyfriend" he asked.

"No she doesn't and she's not going to until after college." Jazz said as he put his arm around me and pulled me towards the couch.

"Thanks" I whispered to him.

"No problem sis." he said.

"You know Jazz I'm proud you won't let her have a boyfriend" dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad I can have one if I want to, But I don't need one right now. So don't worry" I said.

"Okay Bells" dad said defeated. Jake was still looking at me and it was getting creepy. Finally the night ended. Dinner was fun, Seth and Leah were great. The only off note was Jacob. But we got to go home now and I couldn't wait.

"Well I think it's time to go home. I'm tired Jazz." I said.

"Yeah me too." I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door, I turned around before I opened it.

"It was nice meeting you Leah and Seth, you guys should come over soon." I said. Jacob wasn't around so it was a good thing that I didn't have to invite him over.

"Yeah that would be fun." Leah said.

"Kay we'll I'll txt you later, bye guys." I said and walked out. I saw a tall figure outside, Jazz was inside talking to dad about something so I was left alone with Jacob. I walked over to Jazz's car that he was leaning on.

"Excuse me" I said as I clicked the remote to open the car doors. I was driving back.

"So Bella, I wanted to ask you if we could go out to eat."

"Look Jacob" "Jake" "Yeah whatever, look Jacob, I came here to forget about guys. I don't want a boyfriend I'm just trying to have fun. Besides your 16 and I'll be 17 soon, I don't go out with guys younger then me -even for a few months." I said as I go in the car.

"Come on Bella, one date won't hurt." he kept pushing but Jazz was here so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Jacob, my sister said no and even if she wanted to she can't because I won't let here. Not even if your a family friend, I won't risk someone hurting my sister so back of before I make you." Jazz said and got in the car. I drove of with Jacob still outside.

"Ugh he was getting really annoying." I said with irritation in my voice.

"Yeah well he won't bother you as long as I'm around." He said.

"Yeah, anyways. So don't forget we have a date with the mall tomorrow." I said.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you would forget." I laughed knowing that wasn't ever happening. Once I got home I did my normal night things; took a shower brushed my teeth got ready for bed, etc. I was laying down in bed and was letting sleep take me into a dream. But the last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes.

NEXT DAY

"Jazz wake up, it's 7 already. Time for the mall." I said.

"Ugh, okay let's go." this was going to be fun. =]


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I woke up thinking about Bella just like I fell asleep thinking of her. Just like I've been doing for the past few days since I met her. I couldn't get her out of my mind but I didn't know why. I had a girlfriend -Jessica, sure I wasn't in love with her, I wasn't even sure why I was going out with her but why was a thinking of a girl who i barley even had a conversation with.

"Edward let's go, you said we could go to the mall." Alice came barging in my room.

"Alright go wake up Emmett I'll be done in 5 minutes." I said as I got off my bed and headed to the bathroom. Alice was my twin sister but I'm older. She was 16 and acted and looked like a pixie. She has so much energy I have no idea were she gets it from. Emmett is my older brother his 18 and huge. He scares many people because of his size but in reality his just a big goof ball. I walked down the stairs to Carlisle and Esme. There our adopted parents, since I can remember they've been our parents after our real once died. Yeah it's sad but I'm happy here.

"Hey dear, going shopping with your sister again."

"Yeah mom, we'll be back late so don't expect us for dinner." I said.

"Okay honey." dad had left to his study office and mom left to the kitchen. Then I heard a pixie and a bear come down the stairs.

"Come on Emmy I want to go now." I wasn't paying much attention to there conversation on our way to Seattle, all I could think of were a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Bella's POV

"Bells can we rest for a little bit I want to get something to eat. We've been at 7 stores already and you've changed into so many outfits." he was whining now.

"Fine, but we're going to look for clothes for you next. I think I'm done." we headed to the food court. We've been at the mall for like 5 hour already and I was still having fun. Sure we stopped once every hour because Jazz got bored but I was just so comfortable today I could be here all night.

"So What do you want to eat?" I asked Jazz.

"Um well I think I want Subway. What are you getting?"

"Nothing, maybe just an ice-cream, I'm not very hungry."

"Alright met me at the tables in front of subway." I left to cold stone to get chocolate ice cream.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes can I get a small cup of chocolate ice cream." I told the guy. After getting my ice cream I paid for it and left to look for Jazz. That's when I saw my Greek god, _What! Bella his not yours he probably has a girlfriend. Besides your not suppose to look for someone for a while._ He look straight at me and smiled, I saw him start to walk up to me when a blond girl jumped into his arms. Of course he would have a girlfriend. _You knew this Bella._ But why did it bother me. I hadn't noticed I had a smile on my face until it dropped into a frown. Good thing I was wearing my coach shades, that way you wouldn't be able to see the sadness in my eyes. I walked away ignoreing the fact that he had smiled to me and left to look for Jazz. Before I found him I glanced one more time at Edward and saw he had a sad face and was looking at me walk away but then his girlfriend snapped him out of it.

"Hey Bells" Jazz said.

"Oh hey." I said. I sat down and we talked while he ate but by the time he was done eating he had noticed something was up.

"Bells, what's wrong you were so chipper and happy a while ago." I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him, and for some strange reason I didn't want to. I wanted him to comfort me.

"Jazz I'm going to tell you something but please don't make a big fuzz about it. So the day we landed at forks and went to the book store I bumped into someone. He was so gorgeous, like dead hot, and yeah sure I'm suppose to be on a guy brake but I couldn't help it. I felt this click with him, but now it doesn't matter I saw him right now and he has a girlfriend." by this time I had my head on the table.

"Oh Bells, don't worry everything we'll get better. No one is better then you, I bet his girlfriend isn't even pretty. He's probably stupid for no laying eyes on you not that I'll let him." I knew he would make me feel better.

"Thanks Jazz." I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Any time sis, come on we still have a lot to buy right." I knew he was just trying to make me happy now so I pulled his hand and we headed to the next door.

After about 3 more hour of shopping we were finally done that was until I passed by the coach. I saw this really pretty purse that I fell in love with. I grabbed it when another small hand grabbed the same one.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologize and grabbed one that was the same but behind it.

"No it was my fault, when I get into shopping I don't pay attention on what I do." she said. She was cute; she had spiky hair and looked kinda like a pixie.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I laughed.

"Oh well Hi I'm Alice." she hold out her hand and I took it.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Oh so your the new girl."

"yeah I guess you heard of me to."

"Oh yeah the whole town knows about you so don't get freaked out."

"Nah I really don't care, but I did want to be a little more private I guess that won't be happening much."

"No sorry"

"Oh well I got to get going my brother's waiting for me out in his car." I walked to the cashier.

"Yeah before you go um, we should hang out. You totally have great taste in fashion and Id like to get to be your friend. Mind if I get your number." I was happy she wanted to be friends, she sounded like a good person and Id like to be her friend.

"Sure Alice" we traded number after we paid for the purses. I headed back to the car where Jazz was waiting. He got out to help me put the bags inside.

"Thanks for bringing me Jazz I had fun." I said as I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Sure Bells can we go home now."

"Your just cranky." I said as he drove back to Forks. We were taking all the bag inside when I felt my phone vibrate. I couldn't get it though my hands were full of shopping bags and Jazz was carrying 3 times more. I set the bags in my room and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Leah and one from Alice. Alice wanted to grab a coffee with me tomorrow and Leah wanted to come over on Sunday.

_Leah that would be great ask Seth if he'd like to come but no offense try not to bring Jacob. I know his your friend but he just won't take no for an answer -Bells_

_Alice Sure where can we get coffee? -Bells_

I replayed to both of them and fell into a deep sleep but thinking of Edward. I would kick myself for that in the morning.

EDWARD'S POV

We were at the food court, when I saw her. She was in some dark jeans, blue college sweater that said UCLA and cream Ugg's with dark shades. She looked beautiful my Bella. _Who was I kidding, she was so not mine, I had a girlfriend and some one like her had to have a boyfriend she was beautiful, no she was more the beautiful. I can't even describe it._ I saw her look up at me and I smiled at her. Once she saw me smile, a same smile copied on her face. Then Someone attacked me in a hug.

"Baby what are you doing here." It was Jessica. I glanced back at Bella and she had a frown now. She walked away and saw she sat in front of a guy. _That had to be her brother. I mean sure they looked nothing alike, but no that couldn't be her boyfriend. Okay why should I care if that is her boyfriend though, I'm taken. It's only fair._

"Hey Jess, nothing just shopping with Alice." I said with boredom

"Oh where is that little pixie." she said with venom. Jessica and Alice never got along I didn't understand why.

"She's at the table over there." I pointed at the table.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Look Jessica, you and my sister might not like each other so I'm going to go now."

"But Eddie I wanted to hang out with you." she said. I hated it when they called me that

"Jessica don't call me that, and I'm here with my sister not you. I have to go." I walked away from her. I think I should break up with her, she was getting to clingy now. The next 3 hours we spent them with Alice making me and Em try things on and buy. At the end Em left with his girlfriend Rose and I left to my car to wait for Alice. I was listening to music when I saw Bella walk towards a car. The same guy I had seen her earlier with came out and helped her put her bags in the car. Then I saw her kiss his cheek and give him a tight hug. _It has to be her brother. _I kept on telling myself. Alice came in then saving me from me thoughts.

"Edward I just met Bella Swan and she's so cute. We're going to be great friends I even got her number and oh my gosh does she have taste." I heard Alice go on. So she had met Bella too. Well I would dream about her tonight. Thanks Alice!


	6. Chapter 6

Many people might be wondering why the title is unknown...well its because I still haven't come up a name for it.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"hello" I yawned

"Bella"

"Yes who's this?" I wasn't really a morning person.

"Me Alice."

"Oh Hi Alice. What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to now if you want to get breakfast with me." she sounded chipper and excited. Was she always like this.

"What time is it." I looked at the clock next to me. It said 8:34 am. "Yeah Alice I'll go but can you wait like a while there's something I have to do.

"Yeah sure, call me when you want to leave."

"Hey Alice, so you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah that would be great." she explained the way to her house and the hung up. I got up and got ready, wearing purple halter top,black vest jeans and heels. My heels worn't to big, I wouldn't want to end up flat on my face. I walked to Jazz room and sat next to him on his bed.

"Jazz I need you to take me to dad's, I need his car." I had called dad before my shower and he agreed.

"hmmm" was all he said.

"Jazz wake up, I won't take you shopping for a month!" I said, since I had Alice now maybe she would go shopping with me.

"Okay give me 2 minutes." he said instantly. Next thing I know I see Jazz throwing clothes every where trying to find his keys.

"There at the family room Jazz." he nodded and we headed to dad's house, it was only like 5minutes away in car and 10 walking. I could have gone walking but I would be to cold.

"So why are you borrowing dad's car?" he yawned.

"because I met this girl named Alice yesterday at the mall and I liked her so we're going to go out to breakfast. I'm going to pick her up right now anyways."

"So why didn't you borrow my car?" he asked a little hurt.

"Because I might be gone all day and if you want to go anywhere I don't want you to be with out a car."

"Who would I go out with?" he asked

"I don't know Jazz I'm just saying." We were at dad's now.

"Thanks Jazz I'll see you later, I might not be home all day so get something healthy to eat please."

"Okay mom!" he joked. he could be so childish sometimes.

Once I was in his BMW, it didn't take long for me to find Alice's house, she was good with directions. About 20 minutes of driving I found her house. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Alice I'm outside."

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." she came out in less then a minute. Again she looked like a pixie. I was starting to think that she was one, she was always jumping around. She came in the door.

"Nice car" she said

"Oh not mine, it's my dad's. Mine got scratched when the movers were bringing my baby, so dad is getting someone to fix it."

"You have your own car?"

"Yeah I got one when I turned 16, mom though that would make up for marring someone I barley knew." i said with venom in my voice. "But anyways. Alice your house is beautiful, house isn't even the right word. It's like a mansion." I giggled. I was pulling out of the drive way when I saw the girl from the book store, the one that was flirting with my brother. She was sneaking out of a room, and getting in a car. I ignored her and drove of the the center.

"Yeah, I guess our house is big."She said.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked. She explained the way to the place we were going. After small talk and a few minutes of driving we were there. The restaurant was named La Bella. Ironic much! We walked inside and the waiter found us a nice table.

"I'll be back to take your drinks beautiful" he was looking straight at me.

"Eww" I said after he left.

"So Bella what are you and Jasper doing in a small town like this?"

"Well, my mom got re-married and I don't like the guy. After leaving with him for 2 years I grew tired of him. So we asked dad if we could come here and he was more then happy."

"So now your living with your dad and step-mom?" Before I could answer her question the waiter was back. After ordering our drinks and food we went back to our conversation.

"Anyways. No you see, Sue and dad barely got married a while ago. So there in the honeymoon stage, we didn't want to ruin that so we asked dad if he could buy us a condo. So Jazz and I are living on our own. His 18 anyways so he can take car of me and himself."

"Oh okay I see, so Bella is your brother as pretty as you?" she joked.

"Actual I think his more, want to see." I said and pulled out a camera from my purse. I looked threw it and found a nice picture of Jazz and me at the beach. I handed it to her.

"Wow, you guys our both beautiful. Bella are you sure his your brother, he looks nothing like you and well he looks more like.."

"My boyfriend" I finished. I got that alot because he was blond and I was brunette.

"Yeah his my brother but he was adopted 2 years before I was born." I said.

"Oh his adopted" I just nodded. She continued. "Edward, Emmett, and I were adopted when I was 2." she said.

"Dr. and Ms. Cullen aren't your parents?" I had found out by the small talk that the Greek god was Alice's brother.

"No our real parents died, I can't remember much and well neither can Edward since his my twin. But some how he remembers the lullaby mom use to play for us in her piano, so when I'm sad Edward always cheers me up by playing my out lullaby." she said with so much love. You could tell she loved her brother just as much as I loved mine.

"That's really sweet Alice, that reminds me of Jazz. His the best big brother I could ask for. When mom married Phil, it was hard on me, I would spend my nights crying at night and he would be there and hug me. He would always comfort me, he would tell me a bed time story like when we were kids and I would fall asleep. His always protecting me from boys, he gets very protective. Once he had to fight with someone because he wouldn't leave me alone. His really the best." I was smiling like crazy by now.

"That sounds alot like Emmett, when you meet him don't be afraid. He looks like a big grizzle bear but in reality his a big goof ball" she laughed. "So Bella did you leave any boyfriends behind.

"Yeah, the day I found out I was moving. The first thing I did was break up with Jerry. He wasn't really my type anyways." I laughed.

"You know, you and Edward would make a cute couple." I almost chocked on my food when she said that.

"No, I really don't want a boyfriend anytime soon, besides I'm sure your brother has girlfriend."

"Yeah, that stupid slut. He doesn't even like her anyways. Sure there was a point when he did like her. But I think she's starting to get clingy, and his getting annoyed."

"How do you know?" "Because every time there together he ditches her for me. Sure I'm his sister but now it's like he avoids her, I'm just waiting for him to dump her." "oh" was all I said. We finished eating and paid for the food and headed for the car.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Hey how about we all hang out at your place if you don't mind." "Not at all I'll call Jazz."

I dialed his number.

"Hey sis." "Hey Jazz, what are you doing right now?" "Oh I'm going to go out, Seth called and said he wanted to do something so I'm going to go hang out with his friends, do you need anything?" "No But Alice wanted to invite her family so we could hang out." "Sorry Bells, but you guys can still come over I'll be back for dinner. If you want I can meet you then." "Sure Jazz" I hung up.

"Well Jazz has other things to do but that doesn't matter let's hang out. Call the others." I said as I pulled in to grocery store. "I have to go buy some snacks. Alice do you want to come or stay in here?" "I'll go with you" I saw her pull out her phone when we were inside, I bought the food. Back at home I did the shopping so I knew what we needed and didn't. Alice was done talking and helped me take the shopping cart to the cashier.

"So Emmett said him and Rose were coming in 30. Edward said that he couldn't come yet, he had to talk to Jessica. I hope his going to break up with her now." she was jumping up and down in excitement.

"So Alice is there anything you need?" I tried to change the subject.

"No" After paying for the stuff we loaded it to the car and headed home. We were putting the food away when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh I'll get it." Alice screamed. I laughed.

"Hey Em Hi Rose." she said. I was done putting the food away and walked to the living room.

"Emmett Rose this is my friend Bella"

"Hi" I said and shook there hand.

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you" said a pretty blond. Alice said here name was Rose so I think that was Emmett's girlfriend. I looked at Emmett and he did look a little scary but nothing to major.

"Your not as scary as Alice said you were" I told Emmett.

"and your as short as Alice described you" he laughed.

"Right, anyways so we have snacks if you guys want anything. What do you guys want to do?" I asked them

"Well before we decided can I get some food I'm starving." Emmett said.

"Em you just ate." Rose said.

"It was like and hour ago." he walked to the kitchen.

"Well how about we watch a movie, I can see you have a really nice DVD collection." Alice said.

"Oh that's nothing, there's more DVDs in the game room. Want to go and check it out." I said.

"Sure." I heard 3 replays. we walked to the 4th room in the house. It was almost the second biggest. It had a pool table, a projector that was directed to a white wall so we could watch movies, and ping pong table.

"Wow this is nice." Alive said.

"I guess, were trying to put more stuff in but the rooms to small." I said.

"Hey Bella I challenge you to a pool game." Emmett said.

"That's not a smart idea I'm really good at it." I warned.

"Squirt how about you put your money where your mouth is."

"Your on." I took out a 100 bill and slammed it on the table.

"Oh this is going to be good." Rose said and sat on the couch. Alice joined her.

About 30 minutes into the game I was winning. I shot the last ball and Alice and Rose were jumping with me in excitement.

"you cheated." "i so did not, i don't cheat Emmett I'm just good" I said.

"I want a rematch." "Fine how about guitar hero" I said.

"I want to play" Alice said.

"Rose how about you?" I asked.

"Sure I'm down" she said.

"Alright let's go the stuff is in the living room." I said. We walked back. I pulled out the guitar and handed it to Emmett.

"So rematch" I asked

"You know it kid"

"One game" I said.

"That's all I need to win." he said.

"Okay" I rolled my eyes.

He started to play the song and he was pretty good, it was on hard and he wasn't doing that bad. Once the song was done he had a 98%.

"Try to beat that squirt." he handed me the guitar.

"easy" I said. I changed it to expert and picked my favorite song. I was in the middle of the game when Jazz came in.

"Oh who was smart enough to challenge Bella?" he asked.

"Me" Emmett said

"Heads up, that's not a smart idea, she beats everyone." but It was to late I played my last note and got 100.

"I win" I stuck my tongue at Emmett.

"No fair." he said and leaned his head on Rose's shoulder.

"Jazz this is Rose and Emmett." I pointed at them. "That's Alice the pixie looking one." I laughed and I heard Rose and Emmett join in. Alice jumped up and walked towards us. She stuck her hadn't at jasper and he took it. I saw an insist connection between them.

"So how about a movie guy?" I turned to look at Rose and Emmett

"Sure can I pick" Rose said. "Yeah there's more at the game room, want to watch it there or here?" i said.

"Let's go over there."She said. I nodded and we headed back to the game room. We were watching Desterbia when I got hungry.

"Hey I'm hungry do you guys want to eat" I said. "Sure" I heard Emmett and Rose say. Jazz was still gazing into Alice's eyes and she was pretty lost to. So I ignored them and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. I was making pasghetti. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Hello" it was the Greek god, great!

"Hi come on in." I was blushing now.

"Everyone is at the game room watching a movie, I'm making something to eat you can go join them." I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I stay here and watch?" he said flashing me his breathtaking smile.

"ugh..sure" I said.

"So what are you making?"

"Pasghetti"

"Pasghetti? you mean Spaghetti?"

"No I mean pasghetti. When I was small I couldn't spell spaghetti, I never stop calling it pasghetti." I explained. He was chuckling. And I thought his voice was amazing, his chuckle was like a melody to me ears.

"That's cute." he said. I looked away because I was sure I was blushing deeper.

"So do you need any help?" he asked.

"Actually I do. Can you make the salad for me."

"Sure" He helped me make the food and set up the table.

"Something smells bomb" I heard a loud voice come from the hall.

"Yeah Emmett foods ready."

"Hey Eddie, i didn't know you could cook." Rose said after she saw him helping me.

"I don't I just made the salad." he said.

"Rose were is Jazz and Alice?"

"Right here" Alice said. I sat down at the table between Jazz and Emmett. was across Emmett, Alice in front of Jazz and Edward in front of me. We were eating and laughing, just talking about random things and next thing you know it's late and time for sleep.

"Yeah well I think it's time to go" Edward said. He was looking at me and smiling. I couldn't help but blush again.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you guys at school on Monday" Alice said.

"You will." Jazz said. Jazz started to walk Alice out to Edwards car, and I wanted to give them extra time. So I distracted Edward.

"So Edward, how's you girlfriend?" I asked like it didn't bother me, but it truly was killing me.

"What? Oh Jessica's great" he said with no emotion.

"That's good." Jessica? So that was the girl that was flirting with Jazz. She was such a slut.

"Why do you ask?" he said taking my hand and locking his to mine. My heart skipped a beat to his touch. I couldn't find my voice, it was like he had me under a spell.

"oh... honestly I'm just distracting you" I said looking away before I looked like a tomato.

"Why" he said. I felt his free hand lift up my chin, making me look into his eyes. The eyes I've been dreaming about for the past nights.

"Because, Alice and Jazz like eachother and well I wanted them to have some time to I don't know make plans or something." I said. It was almost a whisper, but not because I didn't want anyone to hear but because I couldn't find my voice right.

"That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah well I should get inside." I turned to go back inside when something inside me took over. I went back to Edward and pecked his lips lightly. "Goodnight Edward" I said and walked inside. I layed in bed thinking about what I just did. His lips were so soft, just how they looked. and yet that wasn't good enough. I needed more.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Sunday went by fast. Leah and Seth came over, we hung out and watched movies and just played stupid games. I spent a lot of time texting Alice and Rose at night and now today was Monday. School would start in 30 minutes and I had just finished getting ready. I was wearing a green v neck shirt and dark gray faded jeans with some black heels that matched my black jacket. I got my new coach purse, the one that helped me meet Alice. Jazz was sitting at the table eating cereal and I was eating a pop tart.

"Ready" he said putting his plate in the sink.

"yeah. Can I drive Jazz."

"Fine, but just because your my favorite sister".

"Jazz, I'm your only sister" I laughed

"Oh right" He joked.

"So Jazz, You like Alice?" I joked already knowing the answer.

"Bells, I do. It was like an instant connection I've never had before. I mean Cynthia was my first girlfriend but I didn't ever like her as much as I like Alice. It's like she has me tied around her small pinky."

"Jazz, your a goner." I joked. He was so falling hard for her, and it was cute.

"I know Bells, I know." we drove in silence the rest of the way to school. I parked next to gray Volvo.

I got out the car and saw Alice at a table waiting for me - more like Jazz. Then all out of nowhere I feel a hand around my wrist.

"Hey it's you" it was that kid Mike from the store.

"Yeah, do you want to let go f me wrist." I said pulling my hand back.

"So why didn't call my sexy."

"Ew" I walked away. but he grabbed my hand again.

"Dude what do you not understand. I'm not interested." I yelled at him

"Oh come on don't be that way." Jazz walked to mike and pulled my hand back from his grip.

"Look kid, back off. Bella said to fuck off so do what she says or I'll make you." Jazz said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked towards Alice and Edward.

"Nice show back there." Edward said.

"Yeah Whatever." I said and sat on the table next to him.

"You look nice" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked away. I wanted to kick myself for letting him have this kind of effect on me.

"Thanks. So where's Em and Rose?" I asked

"Getting there morning work out" Edward laughed. I just raised and eyebrow at him and he shrugged it off. That surely meant he wasn't explaining. The bell rang, Jazz and I made our way to the office after saying goodbye to Edward and Alice. We told the Secretary we were the new kids and she gladly welcomed us and gave us our schedule, lockers, and Id's. Jazz had chemistry and I had Math. We said our goodbye's and I made my way to my class. When I got there, there was a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing; Alice was in my class. Bad thing; so was that slut Jessica. She walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Jessica." she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I run this school so don't think that your the cool shit just because your new" She said and let go. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look Jessica, You don't talk to me that way so back off" I said pushing her with my shoulder as I made my way to Alice. She had saved me a seat.

"Ignore her, she just mad because Edward Finlay dumped her." When she said those words my heart was screaming with happiness. I couldn't help but hope. Hope that maybe we could be more then friends. My next classes went by quick, I had some classes with Alice, some with a girl I meet Angela. I also met Eric, he was a nice kid; then there were taylor, he was just as annoying as Mike. I did have classes with both Jessica and Mike it was annoying.

It was lunch time and Alice and I made our way to the there table. I sat again next to Edward and Alice. Jazz came and sat on Alice's other side. We were having a nice conversation when Jessica walked up to Edward and kissed him, I wanted to throw up.

"WTF Jessica" he said after pushing her away.

"What I know you still want me" she said trying to give him a seductive smile that looked more like desperate.

"I told you were over." he told her.

"Eddie you didn't mean it" she said.

"don't call me that. you now I hate it."

"Jessica seriously do you have no self respect or dignity, why don't you just walk off the relationship with at least your dignity instead of throwing your self at someone who doesn't want you" I told her. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me, but it didn't scare me. Living with and older brother makes you tough.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to" she spat at me.

"You. I'm just saying to at least walk off with out being embarrassed" I said shrugging.

"Bitch. You can't just talk to me like that like you know me."

"Oh but I do. Your the typical slut, you throw yourself at guys because you won't let them fall in love with you before even having sex. You move from guy to guy because you get tired of them quick. or am I wrong." I challenged her. I knew exactly what she would do next, she walked up to me and raised her hand. She was going to slap me, but since I've dealt with a brother who doesn't believe in Mercy I cough her hand like nothing. I gripped it hard making it hurt and stood of of me seat.

"Look if you don't like what I said then suck it up and ignore it but your not going to raise your hand at me. Stop being pathetic Jessica." i threw her arm back and sat back down taking a drink from my soda. She stormed off mad and I could feel all eyes on me especially the people seating with me besides Jazz. His seen be do that before.

"What? do I have something on my teeth?" I asked Alice.

"Nothing it's just that no one stood up to her that way. Sure Rose and I aren't scared of her but we just ignored her. You just put her in her place."

"It was no big deal" I just shrugged it off.

"How did you catch her hand so quick." Rose asked.

"Jazz isn't always easy to get along with. Living with him teaches you to be tough." I simply said.

"Jazz can I barrow you car, I really don't want to go to next block I need some fresh air." I asked.

"Bella it's the first day of school. I really don't think you should ditch." I gave him my pup eyes, the ones that let me get away with anything.

"Fine Bells, but I want you back for your last class." he said. I just nodded and took his keys. I walked outside in the cold towards his car. I could feel footsteps behind me but I ignored them until I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. For a moment I tough it was Mike.

"Fuck Edward I was going to kick your balls, I tough you were Mike." I told him

"I just wanted to see if I could take a stroll with you." I just nodded and we both go in the car.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Edward said locking his figures with mine.

"What is it Edward?" I asked

"When you described Jessica, how did you know that was exactly how she was. You don't even now her?" he didn't look mad for me telling his ex off. he looked more confused.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you but please don't tell Jazz."

"I won't" I looked into his eyes and saw only truth. he meant it and wouldn't tell Jazz anything.

"Back in Arizona, things got out off hand. I didn't like Phil and I went down a bad road. I hung out with the wrong people, drinking to much sneaking out, hooking up with anyone I wanted. I was just like Jessica, getting anything I wanted because of my looks, having sex and getting tired of guys. eventually I got tired of that life. I stopped going out with guys that only wanted me physically, when I wouldn't have sex with them they would dump me and I stopped caring. When Jazz told me that he was moving and asked if I wanted to come with him I thought this could be a good thing. I get a fresh start, meet new people, maybe actually fall in love. I just don't want to go back to my old life." I was looking out the window by the time I finished.

"Bella you know, your beautiful. Any guy would be lucky enough to fall in love with you."

"Thanks, but you know you should also listen to your self. I may not now you, but from what I've heard from Alice your a good guy. I just don't understand what you were doing with Jessica. Your to good for her."

"You know, I really don't know why I was with her. I guess I got lost, just like you. But thanks to you I found my self again."

"Me what did I do?"

"I'm not really sure, but since I met you at the bookstore I can't go to sleep or wake up with out you being on my mind." he put his hand on my chin making me look at his beautiful green eyes. I gazed into his eyes, trying to unlock his real emotions, and I saw a lot of happiness. I could tell he was doing the same. He got closer only inches away from our lips and I met him half ways. He crushed his lips to mine, letting himself go. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance, which I allowed. Our tongues fought with each other, trying to dominate the other. At the end he won and I pulled away to catch my breath. I wasn't the only one with ragged breathing. He had a brilliant smile.

"See that's what I'm talking about. Every time I'm around you, every touch feels right." he said.

"Well maybe we should give us a chance." I whispered. I moved my body so I could sit on his lap. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This one was more heated, every touch wasn't enough. My body was crying for more, and I could see all the lust in his eyes. but I pulled away, I didn't want our first time to be in Jazz's car -if there was going to be a first time..

"Alright then let's give us a try." he said.

"Let's not tell anyone yet though. I need to find a way to tell Jazz and keep you alive." I said. He laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure I won't end up that hurt." he joked.

"You think your joking, you'll be lucky if you only end up with a few broken ribs and a black eye." I said. He just kissed my forehead.

"Come on we should get to class."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

The next few weeks went easy peezy, that was until September came around. Today was my birthday and I wasn't happy about it. Reason one: I was growing old, Reason two: I hated attention, and Reason three: today was death day, okay not exactly but today Edward and I would tell Jazz about us. We've been officially together for about one month now. I was scared like hell, I knew he wouldn't react good about it, he was my over protective brother after all.

Edward had picked me up from my house and we were on our way to his. Alice had this family party planned, we'll besides my mom and Phil not being there. She and dumb ass had sent me a neck less that I wasn't wearing. I was shacking in my dress, of course Alice had dressed me. I was wearing a purple dress with black heels, my hair was loose in curls, and light make up with smokey eyes.

Edward felt me tense at his side and squeezed the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Bella can you relax, I promise that no matter if your brother won't allow us to be together I won't let anything stop me." I knew he would keep it.

"You don't understand, if his not happy about this he'll send me back to Arizona."

"With out him, I don't think so. Bella he knows you'll go back to being bad because of Phil and he won't want to let him mess with you."

"I don't know Edward it's just his the most important person in my life and I just don't want him to hate me" I almost let out the tears that were building up inside me.

"Bella, everything will be fine okay." I nodded and got out the car. I walked over to him and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek, he smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me to my own personal hell.

"come on we wouldn't want the birthday girl to be late." he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha!" He opened the door for me and all the lights were off. He slowly walked us to the family room and every one jumped out when the lights went on.

"Happy birthday" I put up a fake enthused smile, I knew Id fool the but not Edward. Alice made her way to me almost jumping on me.

"Bella, happy birthday."

"Thank you Ali." I chimed, I was getting the hang of this and it really wasn't that bad. She let go, dad and Sue made there way to me.

"Hey baby girl, Happy birthday." Dad said pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"Happy birthday Bella." Sue said and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Sue" I smiled at her. Jazz was next.

"Baby Bella" he chimed and picked me off the floor swinging me around.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Thanks Jazz but can you put me down, I don't want to throw up yo know." I said against his shoulder that I was leaning on.

"Right" he said and put me on my feet, it took me a while to even be able to walk straight. Emmett and Rose came next.

"Hey Jelly Belly, your getting old" Emmett said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Em can't breath" I said. He put me on my feet and Rose was next to hug me.

"Happy Birthday" She said.

"Thank you Rosie" I was getting really close to her an Alice. Carlisle and Esme walked over to me.

"Bella!" Esme sang.

"Happy Birthday dear." I hugged her tight, she was like my 3rd mom -besides Rene and Sue.

"Thank you Esme.

"Happy birthday Bella" Carlisle said and hugged me. After about some more birthday greetings from everyone who was invited we sat down and talked. A nodded Edward that we should take to Jazz right now when he was the most cheerful. Jazz was next to me and I whispered to him 'can you come for a walk with me I need to talk to you' he only nodded. I signaled Edward to give me 10 minutes with him alone, he agreed. We excused ourselves from the family room and headed outside to the Cullen's yard.

"So what's up sis"

"Jazz I need to tell you something but I need you to promise me that you won't over react please."

"Your not pregnant right" he laughed, but it was a nerves laugh.

"No, do you promise?" he nodded and I gave him a weak smile.

"Jazz I have a boyfriend" I started of simply.

"You what" he almost shrieked.

"I have a boyfriend" I repeated but a little louder this time.

"How long" was all he said. He was clenching his fist so I could tell he was trying to hold his anger.

"One month." I said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Because I love you and your my brother, I can't keep things from you because it hurts, also because I'm tired of hiding my relationship." I told him holding one hand and looking him straight in the eyes. he relaxed a bit more and knew he wouldn't do anything anymore.

"Oh Bells, I know I don't want you to have a boyfriend, I also know that your old enough to have one, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Jazz the thing is that you can't keep me safe forever, I need to learn from my mistakes, I need to take risks and learn how to love."

"Okay Bells, I won't hurt him. But if he does anything bad, if he makes you cry at least one time I will personally dig up his grave." I only nodded knowing it would never go that far. I knew Edward would come soon, any minute now he would pop up. Right on cue, he walks up to us.

"Hey Edward do you mind I'm talking to my sister, We'll be there in a bit." Jazz said calmly.

"Jazz, Edward wants to talk to you" I said. Edward made his way to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at Jazz apologetically and looked back down at my feet. I felt a cold hand on my chin and pull my head up. It was Jasper, he was staring at my eyes.

"Bella, as long as Edward doesn't hurt you it's okay." A smile grew on my face, I jumped into Jazz's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Have I told you that your the best brother ever and I love you to death." He laughed.

"Okay Bells, I need to talk to Edward now." I immediately froze, Jazz put me back down on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I just need to talk to him" I nodded. I kissed Edward's cheek and headed back inside. I was hoping Edward would come back in one piece.

Edward's POV

"Edward, what are your intentions with Bella" he asked. I knew We would have this talk and that question didn't take me by surprise.

"Jasper honestly, I like your sister. I'm always happy around her, and she is to. I know you've noticed it just as much as I do. I just want to make her happy and treat her the way she should be treated. Jazz I think I'm falling in love with her and I would never do anything to hurt her. I care about her to much." I honestly said.

"I believe you Edward, And the reason why I didn't make a big deal about it when I found out it was you is because I like you. But I don't care if she loves you, or that your my friend, not even that Alice is your sister; I will harm you if you do anything to her."

"Jasper believe me, if I harm her I'll be begging you to hurt me." i also said truthfully

"Alright then, we should get inside." he said.

"Yeah your sister must but freaking out right now." we both laughed.

Bella's POV

When I saw Jasper and Edward come inside happy I let out a breath I didn't even now I was holding. They looked happy and that made me happy. Finally Edward and I didn't have to hid our relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

It's been 4 month since my birthday. Christmas was coming up soon and I was going to spend it here. For thanksgiving I went to Arizona because mom had begged me to go and I couldn't disagree. Edward had gone with me to meet my mom and they hit it off real quick. Phil was still an ass to me but I was never alone anymore. Every day I was either with Jazz, Alice, or Edward but I wasn't alone anymore. I remember mom talked to me alone the day before I left. She had asked me to go to the beach with her and I agreed.

Flashback.

"_Bella, I know we had this talk already, but I want to talk about it again."_

"_Mom I'm not having sex" I cleared out._

"_Honey, I'm not saying you are just that you will. Maybe not with Edward but you eventually will and I just want you to be smart about it. Bella are you still on birth control." She asked._

"_Yeah, since I was 13 and you gave it to me." I reminded her._

"_Right, well just be smart about it okay."_

"_Mom don't worry I will."_

"_Alright that's all I want." _

End of flashback

She was right though I was going to want to have more then just a kiss from Edward. Since we got back from Arizona, things became more heated. I knew he wants to wait a little while longer but I'm not sure I can. Its not like we're both virgins it's just that, he wants our first time to be special not just another fuck.

I finally opened my eyes after thinking so much. Edward had stayed over, Jazz didn't know but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Edward was still asleep with his arms around my waist. I was cuddled in his chest, but I rested my chin on his chest and looked at him sleep. He looked like an angel sleeping that way, his shallow breathing and smile made me chuckle a little. It was 1 pm and he was still sleeping. I decided it was time to wake him up. I kissed his chest –he wasn't wearing a shirt- going up to his neck up to his lips. He smiled against me lips and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning" he yawned.

"Good Morning sunshine." I joked.

"I should wake up like that more often, that way I wouldn't mind going to school." I chuckled.

"Yeah well It's late, we should go eat something." I told him

"Wow, we slept threw the whole morning."

"No you did, I've been watching you sleep since 10."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier.?" He asked

"Because you looked so peaceful"

"Okay, so what are we doing today"

"I don't know, first I want to eat." I reminded him that we still haven't ate yet.

"Alright, where's Jasper."

"Out, he said he had stuff to do" he nodded and we got up and made our way to the kitchen. I pulled out the stuff to make pancakes.

"At 1 pm" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Actually I don't want you to cook today, go get ready and I'm taking you out to eat." He ordered.

"Yes sir" I joked. I made my way to my room and looked for something nice. Edward was sitting in my bed staring at me.

"What should I wear Edward?"

"Go comfortable, it's nowhere special." He said.

"So anything I want?" I raised and eyebrow and he nodded. I pulled out some light denim shorts, UCLA sweatshirt, Uggs, and shades. I changed in front of him facing my body away from him and only letting him see me back. I was use to this, changing in front of him. He didn't mind but he did gawk a lot and I like his reaction it was cute. When I was done, I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I put a light make up on while Edward brushed his teeth with the extra toothbrush I hid in my room. I went back to my room and pulled out a purse, I dumped everything that was on the one I was using currently to the one I wanted to use today.

"Ready" he asked when I faced him. I nodded and made our way out the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jacob. He as standing there with a smile on his face. Edward was putting his shoes on in my room still and was taking his time which was good.

"Can I help you?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Yeah I came to pick you up so we can get something to eat." He said casually like we planed it.

"Sorry but I'm going out right now." I said.

"Oh with who?" he raised an eyebrow. Edward came and put his arm around me.

"Her boyfriend" he glared at him. I had a smug smile on my face.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me." I said pushing him out the way and locking the door behind me. Edward and I walked away holding each other and leaving Jacob standing there on my doorway in shock.

"Ass" I whispered.

"Yeah he is. Just coming here and assuming you'd go with him." He said, I knew he was jealous and it looked sexy on him.

"Why Mister Cullen are you jealous?" I joked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"No" he said a little to quickly, I just chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Edward you don't have to be jealous, I'm with you." I reminded him.

"I know it's just your to beautiful for your on good, everywhere we go guys are always checking you. If I wasn't around they'd be all over you." He said.

"Edward, you're just as beautiful. I get jealous to when I see other girls on you."

"My Bella" was all he said. We got in and made our way to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I thanked him, he was such a gentlemen. When we got to the restaurant the waiter was drooling when he saw me. Edward got all possessive when he saw. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into his lap while we waited for a table. When he took us to our table he slipped a white piece of paper. I looked at my hand and saw it was a number and a name. It said Chris. I handed it to Edward and he was furious, he almost went up to him but I distracted him. I put my hand on his knee, moving my way up. I could feel him tense under my touch, and I gave him a smug smile. The waiter came back and took our orders; Edward was still a little out of it from my distraction.

"That was evil Bella" he joked.

"I never said I would play nice." I smiled at him innocently.

"You know, your going to pay for that little trick later." He warned. I only laughed and ate my food in peace. He would probably tease me but maybe we could get closer to our physical relationship. Besides I think I was ready to tell him I was in love with him. I had found out a couple of weeks ago and still haven't told him. It was a surprise for me to but I think I wanted to let him know now.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

A week passed and it was Christmas time. I couldn't find it in me to tell him, I was freaking out. I wanted it to be different, I had never told a guy a loved them besides Jazz and dad. I was planning on telling him tonight, after we open presents I was going to pull him out of the crowed for a bit and tell him. I was hoping that he would love me back, that I wouldn't get rejected.

I was baking cookies -Alice assigned us each a task and I was ordered to do the baking since Esme was busy- and thinking of the exact words I would tell him... "Edward you might not feel the same way but I love you" no that just wasn't good enough. This wasn't easy for a girl, she always waited for him to say it first, but I was tired of waiting. I wanted to let him know exactly how I feel about him.

I felt warm arms around my waist and a kiss on my neck.

"That looks good" Edward said.

"Thanks, it will be done soon I just need to add the chocolate chips." I smiled.

"I wasn't talking about the dough." he winked and I giggled. It was 6 pm and guest would arrive soon at the Cullen's house. Alice had gotten me ready but I still needed to put on my dress. Then Alice came jumping in.

"GO you need to put the finishing touches on. Edward you too." she ordered. I started to walk out and saw that the place looked amazing, it looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale holiday party. Alice was really good at decorating party's. We made our way to Edward's room where my dress was. It was cute, spaghetti straps, red, tight on the chest and flowie from the bottom. If I twirled I looked like a princesses. Alice made me wear black heels and I wasn't all that happy with it. I changed out of my jeans and shirt and slipped on the dress, I felt Edward's hand pull up the zipper.

"Thank you" I said turning around and kissing his lips lightly.

"No problem." he said. He finished dressing. When we were done I sat on the bed and patted the space next to me telling him to sit, he did.

"Edward I want to give you your present here, I don't want anyone else to see." he nodded me and I took it as my cue to keep going. I stood up and walked over to my purse. I took out the present and handed it to him. He slowly opened it and gasped. It was a picture of us together in a beautiful silver frame, under the picture it said the three words that described my feelings for him. I looked away from him and smiled.

"Bella..." I interrupted.

"Edward before you say anything I want to tell you something. It's not easy for me to say this because I've never said it. Edward I don't want you to say it in return because I said it, I want you to say it when you mean it, even if it takes 5 years. I'm telling you this because I want you to understand that I truly care about you..." I paused and took a deep breath. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I love you truly with all my heart and I don't think that will ever change." I had Finally said it, I had said it straight into his eyes and not broke out the room like chicken. I wanted him to take it all in, to give him time to react so I kissed his cheek and walked out the door to Alice. I felt free and relived, no matter if he didn't feel the same way I was glad I said it. I was glad I had finally told him I was in love with him.

Edward's POV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Here I was in my room, in shock after the most beautiful angel in the world to me Edward Cullen she was in love with me and I just let her walk away from me with out telling her how I felt. I wanted to kick myself, I wanted to go to Jasper and tell him to kill me, I wanted to let Bella go to Jacob. At least Jacob would be able to replay instead of freezing up like that.

I've known for a while that I was in love with her, I was also planning on telling her tonight, but when she said it first it took me by surprise. I truly thought she cared but I never thought she would love me. I don't know why she would love me, I'm not anything spacial. But I was going to make it up to her for my slip. And I knew exactly how.

Bella's POV

Edward came back with a smile on his face. I didn't understand what that meant but I shrugged it off when he wrapped his arms around my waist. After dinner, we talked and joke, we were having fun and watching movies. It was finally 1 am, and it was a tradition to open up presents so we did. I got clothes -of course-, a new phone, jewelry, and more stuff that wasn't that important. And finally Edward's present was next and I was nerves.

"Bella, I have 3 presents for you and no whining." he said. I looked at my feet blushing over the last thing. Everyone else was laughing at my blush. Edward came and pulled me out of the couch.

"First present" he said. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I was about to open it when he shook his head.

"Second" he said again. He pulled me to sit on his piano bench next to him and he started to play.

"This is you lullaby, Bella's lullaby, I love you Isabella Marie Swan and don't ever forget it. Now open your box." I nodded and opened it. Inside the box was a small bracelet. on the outside it had my name in the most beautiful cursive -Isabella Marie Swan- and on the inside it said " I love thee -Edward AMC." I could feel the tears now, I looked up at him and he was still playing my song and smiling. Then he motioned for Jazz to do something but I didn't know what. I saw Jazz walk down to the basement. Only a minute later Jazz came back with a dog with a red bow tied on it's neck. I jumped up in excitement and ran to Jazz. I lifted the puppy up and looked at his beautiful brown eyes. It was a new born, golden retriever. Since I saw air bud I've always wanted one and I had told Edward but I never thought he would get me one. I looked back at Edward and saw that he was finishing my beautiful lullaby. I looked threw my tears and saw into his eyes, I saw pure love in then and I smiled brightly knowing we weren't alone. He finished playing and stood up with his arms wide opened. I walked to him and buried my face into his chest.

"I love you my Bella." he said to me, knowing that everyone could hear us. I looked up and kissed his lips passionately.

"I love you too" I said. I had what I came here for. Friendship, good reputation, my dad, best friends, fresh start, and the best thing...LOVE.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Bella was planning a trip to Paris. For Christmas her dad had given her to tickets to anywhere she wanted to go. She had asked me but I had told her to take her brother instead and she wasn't happy about being away from me for two weeks. I wasn't happy either but I really thought that she should go with her brother.

"Edward!" she cam in my room screaming my name. When she saw me lying on my bed and instantly jumped on top of me, rocking her hips into me.

"Hello Bella" I laughed.

"Baby come with me and Jasper to Paris, you Alice, Em, Rosie me and Jazz." she said excitedly.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Jazz might want to spend some time with you."

"Edward his just as happy as I am. We talked about it and he didn't want to be away from Alice either. We are going to hang out alone together, but we would love it if you guys went with us."

"Alright love let's go talk to my parents."

"To late!! Alice already asked and they loved the idea."

"What if I said no." she pouted and looked away from my eyes. I started to laugh at her cute pout.

"I'm kidding love, Id love to go. When are we going?" I asked her.

"Um after new years eve." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Bella that's tomorrow."

"I know" she smiled.

"Alright love, I can never say no to you" I joked.

"But you still love me" she said with an innocent smile. She locked her hand on my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. It started off sweet, but then I felt her rock her hips into me. I groaned at the feeling, it was amazing but I wanted more. I roamed my hands all over her body, and placed them on her hips. I licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she granted me permission. Our tongues fought and our hands roamed some more. She was wearing a red dress for the party tonight. I put one of my hands on her thigh and started to move it up, she didn't stop me instead she rocked her hips into me even more. In one swift movement I had her pinned down on the bed. Her hands went to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt. When I noticed were this was going I pulled away a bit. I knew we were getting ready for this, I just wasn't sure she wanted it to happen here and now.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want. For our first time to be in my room while everyone is downstairs setting up the family room?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Edward, I don't care I love you and that doesn't matter. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to regret it"

"Edward I'm sure." she said to me clearly. I got up and locked the door, I put some music on. and continued to were we left off. She was placed on top of me rocking her hips into me in circular motion.

"Bella wait!" she pulled away raising an eyebrow. "I love you Bella but I really want to wait until we get to Paris. I want to plan it and make it romantic, I know it's not what you want but I was raised a gentlemen and I would really love it if you let me do this my way."

"Okay Edward we'll wait! But not for long, you might be able to control yourself but I can't." She made me laugh, she thought I had strong self control When I'm trying my hardest to not make love to her this second.

"So you want to go down stairs before a show you how little self control I have." I told her picking her up bridal style.

"Edward please put me down I'm wearing a dress and inappropriate underwear." that made me raise my eyebrow. Once I put her down she picked one of my hands and blushed. Slowly she slid her and my hand under her dress and I felt nothing but a string.

"Bella! what if you fell I don't want anyone seeing you in that but me"

"Sorry" was all she said. I pulled the string and made it snap against her hip which made it hurt.

"Ouch!"

"I couldn't help it. No come one before those come off with the rest of your clothing." I half joked. We walked hand in hand down the stairs and saw everyone sitting there eating. It was only 11 at night and we had one more hour to go before new years. Bella's dad said he was going to Bill's so to spend it here.

"So Bell's what were you and my brother doing a up there huh?" Emmett asked with a stupid smile on his face, She blushed.

"Nothing that you might car to know about" she smirked and walked away. Em raised and eyebrow confused about what that even meant.

"Just let it go you big goof." I said and walked after Bella. She was sitting on the kitchen counter while she saw Esme bake. I leaned my back between her legs and she played with my hair while I also looked at mom bake.

"So mom what exactly are you doing at 11 am."

"Oh nothing just keeping myself busy."

"So are we really allowed to go to Paris with Bella and Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah son, we bought yours, Alice, and Emmett's ticket when Bella asked. You'll be leaving tomorrow at the same time they leave 12 pm. Rose asked her parents and they bought her ticket too. She leaves at the same time. We booked you kids a hotel, Bella and Jazz too. You guys can handle the sleeping arrangements. And the rest, well when you need money you Alice and Emmett have your own Cards and we'll be putting in money before you leave. Is there anything else?" she asked. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"No that's all mom thanks."

"Of course honey. Now I need to go find your father. Bella honey please don't let his touch the cookie dough."

"Sure thing Esme." Mom left leaving me and Bella Alone in the kitchen with me between her legs while she's wearing a dress. It wasn't the brightest idea so I picked her up and put her on her feet dragging her to the leaving room couch. We sat there looking at everyone play rock band. That's when Bella got up and wanted to play to. She picked out a love song, and started singing while Emmett played base, and Alice the drums. I was sitting back listening to her beautiful voice. She really had a good voice, and it wasn't just her boyfriend talking. She could actually make it as her career. Everyone had the same dumbfound face that I had -except Jazz- and started at her with wide eyes. She wasn't even nerves but she was blushing for all the staring. I was in shock that my beautiful Bella had an angelic voice. Well I knew she did but I mean I didn't know her singing voice could sound like a beautiful Harmony. When she was done she looked into my eyes and walked to me so she could sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, I didn't know you could sing so beautiful." I said still in shock.

"I'm not that good but I did win a lot of awards on talent shows." she said.

"Good. Bella that was amazing." she blushed and looked away.

"Bella always did become really shy when it came to singing. Once she got stage fright,and she almost passed out. That was probably the only year she lost."Jazz said.

"Bells why don't you look into that for a career." Rose said.

"I don't know because it's not what I want to do in life" she simple said. That made me wounder what she did want to do.

"So What do you want to do." I asked.

"Oh nothing" she said biting her lip in embarrassment.

"She wants to be a writer." Jazz answered for her. She looked at him giving him a death glare.

"Bella I didn't know you wanted to be an author?" Alice said.

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know." she said still glaring at her brother.

"You guys want to hear one of her story's. She showed me one once and asked her if I could keep it. Which she let me." Jazz lifted Alice off his lap and ran to his car.

"No Jazz wait" Bella yelled after him.

"Love don't be embarrassed we won't make laugh at you." she only gave me a small smile and hid her face my chest. only minutes later, Jazz came back with his lap top in hand. He sat down and opened it up, he didn't have to wait for it to download since he already had the word page opened and ready.

"Alright well this part of the story Bells said it was at a meadow. It's about a vampire and a human girl who fall in love." **(Twilight the movie part not the book. Do not own! But it's my favorite part in the movie.)**

Jazz took a deep breath and stared to read the page.

_Once we got to the place he took me off his back letting me stand on my feet. He looked at me with a worry look and turned around. He walked towards the sun and turned so he was facing me. His skin sparkled under the sun it was like diamonds radiating off of his skin._

_"It's like diamonds." I said. I started to walk closer and spoke. "Your beautiful"_

_"Beautiful" he huffed. "This is the skin of a killer Bella" he walked away and I followed. "I'm a killer"_

_"I don't believe that"_

_"That's because you believe the lie. It's a camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous predator . Everything about me invites you in. My voice, My face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that" and the he disappeared like he was never there. "As if you could ever out run me." he yelled, from the top of a hill and disappeared again. "As if you could fight me off." he tore a tree and threw it across. "I'm design to kill"_

_"I don't care" and I didn't_

_"I've killed people before"_

_"It does not matter"_

_"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life before."_

_"I trust you" "don't" "I'm here, I trust you" I was going get closer to him but he disappeared again, I looked around for him again and I found him on a tree._

_"My family, we're different from others of our kind, we only hunt animals. We learned to control our thirst." he paused and looked straight into my eyes. "But it's you. Your sent, It's like a drug to me." he paused again thinking about his words. "Your like my own personal brand of heroin."_

_"Why did you hate me so much when we met?"_

_"I did, only from days one **(Not sure about that part)** I wanted you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself."_

_"I know you can" I started to climb up the tree. we were now facing each other and I felt like I was getting lost in his eyes. He climbed down and I followed. He had me against a rock._

_"I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what your thinking." "Now I'm afraid" there was a long pause "good" "I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of loosing you. I feel like your going to disappear." he put his hand over my heat and I could feel my heart beat increasing 10x more. "You don't know how long I've waited for you" we gazed into each others eyes. His beautiful golden brown eyes. "& so the lion feel in love with the lamb" "What a stupid lamb." I responded breathless. "What a sick masochistic lion"_

Jazz stopped. I was utterly and completely in shock. I had no Idea Bella could write so...I can't even describe it. Bella was still hiding her face in my chest. I gripped her to me closer and looked around the room. Em looked touched, Rose looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, Jazz looked proud, Alice had burst into tears, Esme looked like she was proud and also like she could cry any moment, Carlisle looked curious and happy. I was still in shock when Bella pulled away and looked at Jazz.

"I told you it wasn't good." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Bella" I said to her. "That was honestly a great story. I'm already caught in the story and you haven't even finished it. Love you really are an amazing author. Please don't think that your not." I tried to reassure her.

"Are you lying to me Edward."

"No, that was amazing. Bella please let me read what you have." Alice was the one to answer before me.

"Alice but it's not ready yet, I only have 14 chapters." she said.

"Please Bella. Pretty Please."

"Alice can you please wait. I don't want you to read it while it's not ready. Besides your going to get mad if you don't get to read the ending which isn't done." Alice pouted and sat on Jasper's now free lap.

"Dear would you by any chance let me get people to publish that story?" Esme asked.

"Esme I don't know. Can we please talk about this when I'm done." she was feeling unselfconscious now.

"OMG. it's 11:50" Alice yelled. She quickly got up and turned the TV. there were new reporters talking about the new year and love money a bunch of nonsense I didn't care about besides Bella. She was looking at me with love and I was sure I had the same look.

"Bella you want to be my new years kiss" I joked.

"I thought you would never ask" she joked back.

"It's 11:58" Alice yelled. Carlisle came running out of the kitchen with champagne glasses and a bottle. He opened it and started to poor the drink in the glasses and pass them out. Esme handed me and Bella our glasses and we got ready for the count down. Bella and I looked at each other the whole time, never breaking eye contact. I heard Emmett and Alice's scream the loudest next to everyone else's. "30, 29,28" everyone yelled. I was happy with Bella in my arms. I wouldn't mind for it to stay like this forever. "I love you" I told her." I love you too" she said. It looked like she could cry if she wanted to. "10,9,8,7" I pulled her closer to my body. "5,4,3,2,1" I crushed my lips to hers. It was sweet and caring, then it become more passionately and hot. She licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted it. Our tongues fought with each other and then she one. I pulled away and everyone was screaming and drinking champagne. I also brought the glass to my lips and drank it, and Bella followed after me. We cheered and screamed with excitement. I never ones broke Bella's gaze but then her phone rang and she had to answer it. She walked a little towards the kitchen to get away from the noise. As I watched Bella talk on the phone I notice that the only thing I wanted this new year was her. My Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

Does anyone have any ideas on the title for this story? I would appreciate it if you gave me your opinion.

* * *

Bella's POV

We finally made it to Paris. Yesterday, we had left the Cullen house after saying good bye to everyone. Dad had at least called about 3 times during the flight and after I don't know how many hours, we were finally in the cab on our way to the hotel. By we I meant Edward and me. Emmett and Rose stayed back to rent a car, so did Alice and Jazz. We wanted to leave early so we asked them if they could get us one while we got us all checked in.

I was leaning my head on Edward's shoulder when I felt the cab driver stop. We was speaking in french and I had no idea what he was saying but Edward did. He had learn french next to Spanish and Italian for who knows why. We took our bags inside and walked towards the man behind the desk. Edward got us our keys and everyone elses and made our way to the couch to wait for the others. I was falling asleep again. During the flight I couldn't get much sleep, so now it was starting to catch up to me. I felt Edwards hand twine our fingers together and the rest was just blank....

I woke up with Edward's hands around my waist. But there was a difference, the bed we were in didn't smell like Edward or me. I knew we weren't in my room or his. and then it clicked, we were in Paris. I opened my eyes and found myself in a beautiful room. Edward had his head on my stomach and one hand around my waist. I slowly and carefully picked his head up and replaced my stomach with a pillow. Once I knew Edward was still asleep, I went to my luggage and got my stuff out and made my way to the shower. It felt rrelaxing and warm, I needed that after a long flight. I got out of the room with just a robe because I heard my phone ring and I wanted to get it before Edward woke up. Luckily he didn't even stir around. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz whats up?" I whispered

"Nothing just wanted to ask you if you would like to get some breakfast with your big brother alone."

"Sure Jazz give me 20 and I'll be ready." still whispering.

"Bella why are you whispering?"

"Because Edward's still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up." I whispered again.

"Oh okay well hurry." He whispered back joking. I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the bathroom. After getting ready I wrote down a note for Edward for when he wakes up.

_Edward_

_Jazz and I went out to eat, I think he wants to spend the sibling bound right now. [chuckle] We'll be back later._

_Love, Your Bella. =]_

I called Jazz and told him I was down stairs. Minutes later he was there waiting for me. We walked around and found a cute little cafe place and decided to go and sit there. It was nice and quite. We talked about random things, what we want to do in the future, our relationships, sex, and more. It was a little awkward but hey his my brother and he has all the right to ask.

"Jazz" I tried calling his attention. We had left the cafe and left to walk around by the Eiffel tower.

'What is it Bells."

"Am I going to live with dad or go back to Arizona when you leave to college?" I sighed after asking the question. Just thinking about the fact that Jazz wouldn't be here next year made me sad.

"Honestly I don't know. What would you like to do?" He also sighed. We were to close to be separated from each other. I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe dad would let me keep the place and check up on me once in a while." I really didn't want to be a bother to dad and I did not want to go back to Phil.

"Bells I really don't feel right leaving you all alone. Maybe you should stay with dad one year. I mean honestly it won't be bad and then you can always fallow me next year."

"I know Jazz but I really think I should be allowed to stay on my own. Besides I'm sure I won't be alone that much, with Alice and Edward staying with me." Bad timing Bella.

"I don't know Bells we have 1 semester to figure it out."

"Okay Jazz but just know that I'm going to miss you so much" I could feel the tears slip out from my eyes. He pulled me in a hug and and took the tears away with his thumb.

"Bells no matter what happens I'm always going to be here no matter what stupid mistake you make. I'll help you threw it." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Now come on I'm sure Alice and Edward want to see us." he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled back to the hotel.

We talked some more about more random things and laughed about our little kid story's. When we got to the hotel Alice had dragged me into her room, kicking Jazz out. She worked on me for what seem like days but knew it was hours. She wouldn't tell me why I was getting dressed but order me to follow what she says. I agreed for my life might have been in danger. Finlay she was done, I was in a black strapless dress, it hugged my body showing every curve, and she had made me put on heels. I was happy with her work but I still didn't know why I was getting ready. I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. Edward was standing there with a Rose in his hand. He was wearing a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black jeans. His clothes were so simple yet he looked beautiful like always.

"My Bella." he said. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

"So why am I dressed like this?" I asked.

"Because I'm taking you out. Well to eat, because we'll still be in the hotel but downstairs in the restaurant." I only nodded and grabbed his hand.

The whole dinner was relaxing and sweet. He didn't over react with the waiter and he always found a way to make me giggle. We danced for a while and now we were on our way back to our room. He had tied something on my eyes leading me inside saying it was a surprise. When he said I could look now I gasped t the scene.

There was rose petals ever where on the floor and bed, candles were spread all over the place. It was beautiful.

"I did say I wanted our first time to be special." he said as he kissed my neck.

"I love you Edward"

"I know Bella, I love you more" we continued with our fantastic night. Roaming our body's, showing each other how much we truly loved the other, and the lust was strong. Eventually ending the perfect night with a perfect sleep in each others arms.

A week later.

We were heading back to forks, back to school. After spending fun day's and amazing night's we had to go back to reality. I was honestly excited. But as long as Edward was around I really didn't care were I was. I only wanted to be with him Forever.


	13. Chapter 13

So I made a mistake... Bella's suppose to be 16 and a junior, in the first chapter I said she had 2 years left but I was wrong, she has only 1 year left of high school so Yeah, Bella Is a Junior and 17 now in this chapter. Glad I got that cleared out.

January Perfect!

...

...

...

...

...

...

February Perfect!

...

...

...

...

...

...

March Perfect!

...

...

...

...

...

...

April Perfect!

...

...

...

...

...

...

May Perfect!

...

...

...

...

...

...

June...

Bella's POV

We were at Jazz, Em's, and Rose's Graduation. We cried and partyed now it was summer and we would spend it together everyday. Jazz was going to UCLA with Em and Rose. They were leaving soon in July because of something I wasn't sure about. Em and Rose had there on place while Jazz had also his own apartment. We only had one month and a few days with them and I was planning on making the best of it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

July... One month and 15 days later. July 25th!

Bella's POV

Here I was, in the airport crying. Edward was holding me saying I would see him soon, but it was Jazz we were talking about. We had never been apart and this was going to be hard on me. I couldn't handle it by my self, and that's why Edward and Alice were there helping me. Alice was crying just as much as I was and wouldn't let go of Jasper. I gave her a little while longer with him and walked to Em and Rose.

"Rosie I'm going to miss you. Please call me when your not busy" I told her and hugged her tightly crying some more.

"Oh Bells of course, I'll call you when ever I can. I promise. I'm going to miss you so much too." she was also crying with me. I let her go and looked up at Emmett. He pulled me in for his all to famous bear crushing hugs. I was going to miss him so much to, he was like my big brother now.

"Bells try not to fall or do something funny until I get back" he joked. I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too brother bear"

"I'll miss you to squirt" he joked some more. I turned away and looked at Jazz and Alice. She had finally let go and was more calm. I looked at Jazz as I walked up to him. He pulled me in a tight hug.

"Bells, take care. I love you sis, never forget that."

"I know Jazz, I love you too. Always. Your the best brother I could have asked for." He kissed my cheek and let go. He kissed Alice passionately one more time and they left. I saw them walk away threw my tears. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I grabbed Alice's hand with my free one. We saw as they glanced at us one more time and walked inside the plain. I cried with Alice that night. Edward and Alice stayed over at the condo that I was allowed to stay in. I laid in Edward's lap while Alice laid her head on my stomach that night. Alice needed me and I needed her that night knowing we wouldn't see Jazz, Rose, and Em for a while.

At least that's what I tough.

...

...

...

...

...

...

August Okay =/

...

...

...

...

...

...

September

Jazz and the others couldn't come over for my birthday but I was okay about it. We kept in touch a lot and knew we would see each other in November. Alice and I were strong always having each other when we needed Jazz, and Edward was always there. But now it had been a year and about 2 month's since we have been together. There was something wrong tho. Not with him, or me. at least emotionally. I've been sick lately and it's not just a cold. I wake up in the morning wanting to puke. I had a feeling I knew what it was but I was scared. I went to the drug store and got what I needed to make sure I was wrong. I waited the time the box said to wait and when the time was up I was more then scared to see. When I saw the answer I broke out in tears on the floor. My life was over and I didn't know what to do. I was alone, Jazz wasn't with me and his the one I needed the most. I was scared Edward would leave me when I told him and I didn't know what everyone else would say but I sure as hell didn't care. I pulled my cellphone and called the only person that could help me threw this.

"Bella, it's midnight on a school day. What are you doing up."

"Jazz..you." I said it threw my tears.

"Oh my gosh sis what going on, Bella don't scary." I could tell he was freaking out.

"Jazz can I get on a plain to La?" I asked.

"Of course. Bella, are you okay"

"No, but I need to go see you now."

"Okay, go to the airport and get the next flight here no matter how much."

"Okay, bye jazz love you."

"Love you to sis, and please calm down." I hung up and grabbed my stuff. I didn't bother to grab clothes and just left with my purse. I got the next flight to LA which would be in 5minutes. Just in time!...Edward had called me and texted me so much I had to turn off me phone. I couldn't talk to him yet, I needed Jazz first. I had some shades on and they covered the tears I had. I got on the plain and let sleep get to me.

I woke up hours later landing in LA. I had called Jazz and asked him to pick me up. He was already here waiting for me. When I got off the plain I saw him. The only person that could help me right now! I ran to him and cried. He told me everything would be okay and rubbed my back. We were in his car in no time, the car ride was silent, no one said a word. It wasn't like I knew how to tell him, but I was sure as hell not going to tell him while he was driving. When we were inside his apartment and safe from crashing I pulled out my phone and turned it on. Edward had totally blew up my phone with phone calls,MSG, voice mails. Right on cue he called again. It was 7 am now and knew he was worried. I looked at Jazz and he took me phone. I sat on his couch as he talked with Edward.

_"I know Edward I was surprise to....No don't come I need to handle this by myself...I know you love her but if she came to me is because she's scared of telling you, give her time she'll some around... yeah please tell him...don't worry I'll handle this....Yeah I'll tell her." _he hug up. He sat next to me pulling me into his lap letting me cry some more.

"Bells what's going on, you have Edward scared shitless, dad's mad. and I'm worried about you." I couldn't say anything so I did the best thing. I gave him my purse. He looked threw it and found what brought me here. I heard him gasp and I cried into my hands some more. I fell on the ground crying my eyes out not knowing what to do. I felt Jazz pick me up again.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Jazz I'm a month late."

"But your only 17, you can't be pregnant."

"I'm sorry Jazz, please don't be disappointed. I don't know what to do. Edward's going to leave me when he finds out and then I'll be all alone."

"Bell's that's not true. Edward will not leave you and you will not be alone no matter what. Even if he looses his brain and does leave you, you'll have me. Always."

"Jazz I'm only 17. What am I suppose to do."

"Be strong. For both you and my nephew. Sure I would of loved you waited after college and when you were married. But it happened and now I'm going to my an uncle, no matter what; I'll love him or her just as much as I love you sis."

"I knew you could help me Jazz."

"Bells I did tell you I would be here no matter what stupid mistake you would make." he grind.

"Thank you Jazz"

"Always Bells" he hugged me tight. I fell asleep while he went to school. Edward had called multiple of times but I couldn't answer. I was to scared. Jazz would talk to him and only tell him that I had to tell him myself. I knew I did that's why I was on my way back. I had stayed with Jazz for a week and I knew I couldn't run away from this any longer.

The whole way back the Forks, on the plain, the car ride, the walk inside my condo, I only thought about how I was going to tell him. I sat on my desk and wrote a letter. I wouldn't be able to tell him into his eyes for fear that her would hate me for ruining his life. After I was done I got three thing I needed and left to his place. Alice opened the door quickly and hugged me tight. No one knew besides Jazz and me. I didn't say anything to her and only made my way to Edward's room. I opened his door and met his eyes. I was crying again, and he ran up to me. He pulled me in a tight hug, I knew I was hurting him by pushing him away but I needed Jazz to give me strength. I pushed him away and saw hurt in his eyes. I handed him the three things I took before I left.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you into your eyes but I'm scared as hell to what you'll say. Read the letter first then you'll understand everything." and with that I gave with one last passionate kiss-knowing that it really might be my last- and walked away from him, on my way back home. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her inside my car letting her know I needed her. She came with me for support and didn't say anything. Part of me knew two things. One this was the end. and Two this was also the start.

Edward's POV.

_Edward, _

_Before I tell you why I left, before you choose to stay or leave, before our relationship is over or stronger; I need you to know that I love you. No matter what I will always love you, with all my heart. You were the best thing in my life and you changed me for the best. The past year has been the best and I will never forget it. Every kiss, every word, every touch, every memory will stay with me and I will never let it go. I love you so much but I think you won't, not after I tell you why I left. Edward, I'm a month late. Yes that means that I'm pregnant. I took a test the day I left, I freaked out and I had no idea what to do. So I ran away from my problem, I went to Jazz. He helped me and gave me strength. I will keep this baby no matter if you want it or not. If you want to be there, well that would be great. But I don't want you there only for responsibility. I want you there because you want to be there not because I'm making you to. If this is to hard, just say the word and I'll leave. I need Jazz and I'm thinking of moving to LA so he can help me. I'm sorry I ruined you life, and I love you. The next paper is proff, Jazz had taken me to the doctor to get checkd and they confirmed it. I'm 2 months along. And the last thing I gave you was your promise ring. I know that when it turned a year since we were together your promised to stay with me forever, and when we were old enough you would replace it with an engament ring. I'm giving it back letting you know that you have all the right to walk away from this. Your free to leave, be happy and have a family when it's the right time. I love you Edward never forgett that!_

_Always and Forever, _

_Your Bella._


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I cried in Alice's lap for I don't know how long. I told her why I left and she was trying to calm me down. I did, after a few minutes of crying I fell asleep. I knew that I was going to be strong for me and my baby.

Edward's POV

I wasn't sure how long I stayed frozen standing up for. But when I remembered that Bella was at her place alone without anyone support I remembered I what was going on. I knew what I had to do. I raced to her place on my Volvo trying to get there as fast as I could. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

Bella's POV

I felt someone shift my body. I was laying down on a lap now. I though Alice was just trying to get herself more comftrable and fell asleep again.

Edward's POV

Alice was sitting there in Bella's room hugging her close, while Bella slept. I was mad at myself that I let this go so far. Alice moved her body so Bella could lay on my lap. She left me and Bella alone knowing that that was what we both needed. I played with Bella's hair for a while and kissed her face ever few minutes. I felt her stir and then she woke up. I could see the tears in her eyes and I instantly pulled her to me. I let her cry and I kissed her, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry Edward"

"No Bella don't say that, it happened and we'll deal with this together." I said putting my hands on her stomach.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked looking away. I pulled her chin so she could look at me straight into my eyes.

"Never! I will be here, for you and our daughter. I will take care of you both because I love you. I will always love you. And I'm still keeping the promise." I said as I put the ring back on her finger were it belonged.

"Really?"

"Of course love, I'll be with you all the way." and I was being totally honest. We laid there for I don't know how long. She was in my arms, one hand on my chest and the other was over the hand that was on top of her stomach.

I heard a knock on the door and i had no idea who it could be. I got up silently and opened the door.

"Jasper, what are you doing here."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll have to tell my dad and well I'm here to protect you and Bella."

"Oh well she's sleeping right now. Look man, I didn't want this to happen and I'm sorry for ruining your sister life. But I will stay with her no matter what, and I am going to help her threw everything."

"I know, I'm not happy about it but as long as Bella is okay everything will be okay. Hey wake me up when she wakes up, I'm going to go crash on my bed."

"Alright." I said and walked back to Bella's room. I hugged her close and fell back asleep.

I woke up a while later. Bella wasn't in my arms anymore, I could hear her talking with her brother from the family room. I walked to her and sat next to her holding her hand the whole time.

"So Edward what are you guys going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, I'm still trying to let it all sink in."

"Edward, I can't go to school." Bella said hiding her beautiful face in my chest.

"Love, I think we can fix that. You see, Esme is a home school teacher. She can be your teacher for a while, and you'll be able to graduate faster. That way, we still have some one who can take care of you."

"Well yeah that's not a bad idea Bells."

"Okay, as long as I don't go to school"

"Also, I know it's going to be hard but we'll look for a way so you can still go to college and major on English." Jazz said. He had a good point though.

"Yeah, I mean. I'll beaned my schedule with yours so the baby won't ever be alone." I said.

"I know Alice and I can help babysit while your both in school. I'm also sure Rose would love to help. As long as you still go to college everything will be fine Bells"

"Thank you guys. Jazz your the best." she said. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. It was Alice. We told her about our plan so far and she was excited about everything. Now it was time to face the worst. Her dad. We were on our way there. When we got there Bella started to freak out some more. But when I put my arm around her shoulder and Jazz grabbed her hand she relaxed a lot. Her dad answered and let us inside. Leah and Seth were there to and sitting on the couch next to Sue and Charlie. We sat across from them, Bella next to me with Jazz next to her and Alice next to him. I was still holding Bella trying to keep her calm.

"So what's going o here, Jazz your suppose to be in school and then your sister runs after you. What's going on?" he asked a little mad.

"I'm sorry chief swan, I'm sorry that this is happening now but we can't go back in time and change the past. It happened and I'm taking full responsibility. I got Bella pregnant." I told him. There were 3 gasps and one growl. I knew he would be mad but what could he do.

"What" he screamed. I saw Sue grab his hand and try to relax him and he did.

"Dad, I'm pregnant. It was an accident and also my fault not just Edward's."

"Bella" was all he said. It was hurting him seeing his little girl cry in my arms. I tried to soothe her and she relaxed a bit. She relaxed some more when she felt Jasper grab her hand.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do besides help Bella go threw this." he said. I looked up at him in shock. I was acting calm about this.

"Dad aren't you mad." Jazz asked.

"Not mad, a little disappointed yes. Mad no."

"Why" Bella was the one to ask.

"Because what's the point, I could kill your boyfriend but that's not going to solve anything. You have to take responsibility for your actions." he said. "do you know what you guys are going to do?"

"Well right now no. Besides tell Bella's mom and my parents. Later when Bella decides she can't go threw school being watched and stirred at, well I'm going to ask my mom if she can home school her. She finishes high school earlier and she has some one to take care of her." I told him.

"Alright well I guess that's good for now. Have you tough about adoption." he said.

"No" Jazz, Bella, Alice, and I said in unison. That was not an option.

"Dad, I'm keeping this baby no matter what. I have Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward for support. But I am keeping this baby." Bella said with so much confidence in her voice. Leah came in front of Bella and Seth Followed Leah. They both put there hands over Bella's

"Bella You have us to sis." Leah said.

"Thank you lee lee." Bella said kissing her cheek.

"Honey you have me too." Sue said.

"Thank you. really this means a lot." she was crying again. I think her pregnant hormones were getting her a little to emotional.

"And sweetie of course you'll have me." her dad said.

"That really does mean a lot to me dad, it's all I wanted. Mom will probably ignore me as her daughter after this and I'll need you daddy." she said crying some more.

"Bella, your mom won't do that but if she does, I'll be here." he said and pulled her in for a hug. I knew this was going to be hard, but with Bella by my side and our baby everything would be worth it at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

So everyone that mattered knew I was pregnant. Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, Alice, Jazz, and mom. Mom didn't take it so well, she gave me a big speech. She also yelled saying that she was going to come and get me soon. But when I told dad he took the phone and explained everything. Phil will probably tell mom to ignore the fact that I'm pregnant but I didn't care. Sure I would love my mom to be by my side but she chose Phil and I choose to stay in Forks. If she get's a lawyer all she would be doing is wasting her time because dad would win this battle. Esme and Carlisle were very helpful, they were never mad a little disappointed but they were supportive. Edward had asked Esme to be my home teacher and Carlisle to be my doctor, they both agreed. Like Alice, Esme was excited. She couldn't wait to take me and the baby shopping. I was still trying to deal with all of the morning sickness. Jazz had left yesterday since he didn't have a break and needed to get back into studying. He called me a lot more making sure I'm eating right and getting enough sleep.

"Bella" Edward took me out of my thoughts. He was staying over tonight. I was laying down in my room, I was on cuddled in his chest with one of his hands on my stomach.

"What up"

"What do you think we'll have? A daughter or a son?" that made me a little happy, he really wanted to know what we would be expecting soon. You could see the small bump growing now.

"I don't know, But Alice is betting on a girl. And you know we should never bet against your sister."

"Well I think it's going to be a girl to. and I want it to be a beautiful girl like her mother." he said kissing my forehead.

"I want it to be a girl to but I want it to have your eyes and hair color with my curls."

"That's not a bad combination but I think she should have brown eyes."

"Ashley is having green eyes like her dad."

"Ashley? No you mean Samantha"

"No I mean Ashley." I leaned on my elbow looking straight into his eyes letting him know I was not going to call my daughter Samantha.

"How about a compromise?"

"What kind" a little curious.

"Ashley Samantha Cullen?"

"Hmm, that's cute...but let's think so more. What if were wrong and it's a boy. I want it to be Edward."

"No. I don't want my son to be named after Me." he made it clear there was no way.

"What about a compromise?"

"What kind" I chuckled at the déjà vu

"Anthony for a middle name?" he nodded and we stayed there thinking of other possible names.

"I like Anthony Ryan." I said.

"But you said middle name."

"I know but it sounds cute. What about Anthony Heath?" he shock his head while I frowned. We talked for hours for possible names for both boy and girl and I was starting to get sleepy. I cuddle on to his chest and drifted into a sleep. But before I was fully asleep I heard him whisper.

"Nicholas Anthony Cullen. Nick. Ashley Samantha Cullen." he said lightly. I liked it. If we had a boy then I would love to call him Nick or Nicky and Ashley Samantha sounds very cute.

The next morning I woke up to morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom waking Edward on the processes. He immediately followed and pulled my hair up so I wouldn't get puke in it. After that was done, we were running late to school. We both took a quick shower -together- and hurried out the door. Edward went very normal, just shorts and a white Tee. While I went in jeans uggs and my UCLA sweatshirt. Carlisle gave me a note excusing me from P.E and any moment I needed to run to the bathroom. I really didn't care that he wrote on the note that I was pregnant, it was something I was going to get use to. The rumors as well. Edward and I would be strong about this. I walked in to my first class with Alice and gave the teacher the note. She gasp at first then gave me and apologetic look. She gawked at my stomach for a while and gave me my slip back. I just walked to my seat with my head hold up high. I did see Jessica give me a look but I brushed it away. The next classes went on like that. This year I had more classes with Alice then with Edward. He tried to switch but they had said he couldn't since it was his last year so we dealed with it.

It was lunch time and Alice and I made our way to our table. We had new people we hung out with since Jazz, Em, and Rose left. It was Angela, Ben, Eric, Jenny [Eric's GF], Edward, Alice and me. Jess and Mike's group hung out in the table next to us, there was either arguments or fight's when they wouldn't shut up. Today I was sure there would be to many remorse to be ignored. I sat on Edward's lap -while like always he had his hands on my stomach- and Alice next to me.

"Hey Bella how was your weekend, I haven't seen you since last Friday. Where were you?" Angela asked. I looked at Edward asking if we should tell them and he nodded. Everyone was at the table now and leaned in a little close so they could all hear.

"Guys, umm. how do I say this. I'm pregnant" I blurred it out.

"HOLLY SHIT BELLA" Eric screamed making Jess and Mike's group turn and look at us. Jess still looked pissed that I was with Edward and Mike looked a little...Eww... I saw lust!

"Edward." I said pointing at Mike with my chin. Edward growled at him and Mike looked away.

"Bella, this isn't a joke right" Ben asked.

"No, I found out last week and I ran out on Edward scared like Hell. I took the next flight to LA and Jazz picked me up. We talked and he encouraged me to come back and talk to him. So I did, I came back a week later and well we talked and were keeping her."

"Her?" Angela asked.

"Well I Alice, Edward and I want it to be a girl."

"Wow Bells your going to be a mom. A really hot mom at that, no offence man." he looked at Edward.

"It's cool, your right to she's going to be a hot mom." he said winking at me. I kissed his lips quickly and blushed.

"Awww look at that, Easy Bells is blushing." Jess said telling Lauren. I was getting pissed, but I tried to ignore it.

"Jess why don't you stay quite." Angela told her.

"Shut up book worm." I was really starting to get mad.

"Bella calm down, we don't want the baby to get hurt." Edward was right I couldn't do anything anymore.

"What Bella, you have nothing to say. What happen to that big mouth of yours?"

" Jesus, Jessica do you ever shut up." I finally spoke.

"You know Edward you can always come back to me. I can show you what I can to with my mouth." that was it. I burst. I got up and walked to her.

"Do you ever give up. did you just hear yourself Jessica, you sound like a hoe. Edward is with me and his not going to leave me for you" I screamed at her. I knew that everyone was watching me yell.

"Bella, why don't you just fuck off. Everything was perfect before you came."

"You mean you being the school slut and when some one wanted to have sex they came to you. Oh yes that sure is perfect. Because everyone wants to be known as a sperm bank" she slapped me. I gasped. I pulled my hand up and socked her with all my force into her face. I felt her nose break and bad. She yelled in pain, and then I saw Lauren and the other girls get up. she raised her hand to slap me to but Edward came and covered me with his body.

"Bella are you crazy. You can get hurt, and so can the baby." I heard everyone gasp. I ignored them.

"I'm sorry Edward, really I am. But you know I'm more emotional now and she really ticked me off."

"It's okay love. Just be more careful next time." he pulled me in for a passionate kiss and I heard aww's all over the school.

"Your fucken kidding me. Bella is pregnant" Jessica yelled with laughter.

"Yeah and." I said to her.

"Ha. That's awesome, you just fucked over your life."

"No Jessica your wrong. My life is great right now. Now why don't you leave and clean up your nose, you have blood smeared all over the place." Everyone burst into laughter. She left stumbling out, Lauren and the others followed. Mike was staring wide eyed.

The rest of the day I was being looked at, not that I cared. It really was simple and everything would be okay. The only thing I had to worry now was about my baby and the fact that I would get fat soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

It's been about 4 month's now that I was pregnant and you could see my belly growing. I was always mad or sad and I ate a lot. I knew I was getting on Edwards nerves so I decided to get him out the condo today. He came right on time opening the door to my room.

"Hello Love how are you and Ashley?" he said kissing my lips and then my tummy.

"Okay." I shrugged it off. "Edward I want to talk to you.

"About?" he raised and eyebrow.

"Well I think you need a break from me. Alice is going to a party at Ben's place and I want you to go with them. I don't feel like going out tonight, besides I'm going to go and hang out with my dad and everyone."

"No Bella, I rather go with you if you don't mind."

"Please Edward; I want you to be free for one night. Go drink –Not to much though- have fun. I now I've been pushing your buttons with my wired mood swings. I want you to relax for one day."

"Bella that's not true. You could never make me mad. I know you love me even when your mad."

"Edward, please for me."

"Alright Love, but I won't like it and I'm coming back here at midnight."

"Okay." I said happy and kissed his cheek.

"Now get your cute butt out of here and with fun." I said and kicked him out of me place. He didn't get a chance to argue. A few minutes later I left to dad's house. The lights were on and I think they were having dinner. I walked to the porch and before I even opened the door Leah was there."Bella." She said. Leah pulled me in from the cold and hugged me.

"What a nice surprise how's my niece?" I rubbed my belly and smiled.

"She's doing great. I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"Not at all we were about to have dinner, come on I bet with Ashley in there you must be hungry." I laughed at the truth and walked behind her. Dad pulled a chair for me next to him and I sat down.

"Bells, what's up." He asked.

"What can't a daughter visit her dad when she wants?"

"Sure but I know you better then that."

"Okay your right. Alice and Edward went out. Well I order him to go out. He must be getting annoyed over my wired mood swings. Anyways, I had nothing to do and decided to pop in and see what you guys are up to."

"Poor Edward." Dad said.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for him daddy. Your suppose to be on my side." I pouted."Ignore your dad honey; I know you must feel a little annoyed your self. One minute your happy the next sad." Sue said and hugged my close to her body. I stuck my tongue at me dad and everyone laughed. Sue fixed me up a plate and I started to enjoy dinner with them, always laughing and talking about random things. Sue and Dad decided to go to sleep early after dinner.

"So I think I should get going." I told Leah and Seth.

"No wait, let's watch a movie. It's only 10 and Edward is probably going to take his time."

"Alright, Seth pick any movie besides scary." They laughed at me. Seth picked a movie that I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about my future and Ashley's. I really hoped I could have a close relationship with her like the one I have with my dad. It was 12:30 and the movie ended. I said my good byes and left back home. I was sure Edward was waiting for me. I pulled in and walked to the door. When I was inside Edward was no where in sight. Maybe he was running late. I changed into some Pj's and laid in bed waiting for Edward.

It was 1 am and I waited for him to come. I saw him stumble when he entered my room and fell to the ground. I ran to him and pulled him up laying him on my bed.

"Edward how much did you drink?"

"I don't know. Bella you look really sexy in those shorts. Can I take them off." I laughed at him.

"No now go to sleep, your drunk."

"But Love I want you. Right now."

"No Edward now sleep your to drunk and you might hurt Ashley."

"I'm sorry. Okay I'll behave."

"Okay now sleep."

"Bella I did something bad." He said looking like he wanted to cry. I cupped his cheek and looked into his intoxicated eyes.

"What, beside's drive drunk. which you will be in trouble in the morning."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I promise I didn't mean for that to happen." He was scaring me now.

"Edward what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You know I love you and only you. No one else." I started to cry now.

"Jessica kissed me. I swear I didn't cheat on you. She kissed me and I pushed her away when I became aware of what was going on." I gasped and looked away from him. I wasn't sure what to do. He didn't intentionally cheat on me but he still did. I know he didn't want to kiss Jessica but he still did. I wasn't sure if I should be mad or sad at him but I was crying.

"I'm sorry, Bella that was never supposed to happen. I love you. Please forgive me."

"I don't know Edward give me some time to think go to sleep." I said and got out the bed. I couldn't be near him right now.

"Where are you going." He asked crying now.

"I'm sleeping in Jasper's room tonight I need space to think." I left him there and locked the door to Jasper's room. I hugged his pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

The phone rang and I ran to get it.

"Hello" I said a little breathless.

"Hi this is Rebecca calling from Forks hospital informing you that Dr. Cullen's son has been in an accident." I froze not knowing what to do. I could feel the tears slipping from me cheeks and I sunk into the ground.

"Is he okay." Was all I could say."Were not sure. He was badly injured and his father Dr. Cullen is trying his best to get him threw this. He asked me to call you and ask you to come and see him. He said he needed you to say good bye just in case." I hung up the phone and ran out the door. There would be no good bye, he had to get threw this. I couldn't handle this by myself. Dam it he had to help me with Ashley. I sped threw Forks. I got there and ran inside, I saw Esme with Alice hugging each other. They were on the floor crying. No he can't be gone, he has to make it threw. I ran to her and asked the room number, she took me there holding my hand the whole way.

He was laying there in a bed, I was watching as the doctors worked on him threw the glass door. I broke out crying. He had to make it threw. For me, for his daughter.

"Edward" I yelled. Carlisle came out the door.

"I'm not sure if he'll make it. We have to wait until tomorrow to find out how bad his conditions are. Bella he wants to see you." He whispered to me. I walked in the room, and I saw the empty room. It was me and him and he was awake now. I walked to him and tried to be carefully since I couldn't really see threw my eyes. I wiped them away trying to be strong.

"That's my girl." He said giving me a weak smile.

"Oh Edward, Please don't leave me. I can't take care of Ashley by my self."

"Bella, Love please be strong for her."

"No I can't not with out you." I feel on the floor crying.

"Bella look at me." He said. I stood and I looked into his eyes."Please forgive me Bella, I shouldn't have drank so much, Jessica shouldn't have kissed me. Please forgive me."

"Edward be quite, I shouldn't have over reacted, you wouldn't be here if I didn't act stupid. I'm sorry." I cried into his chest.

"Bella, always now that I love you." and he started to close his eyes.

"No Edward please stay with me. Don't go." and then I woke up!

"Bella, Love wake up." Edward was tugging me. I opened my eyes and saw him there in front of me. I threw myself at him and kissed him with all my love. I was so happy it was only a dream just a stupid dream. He pulled away and looked at me a little nerves.

"Omg Edward I had the worst nightmare. Promise you'll never leave me. Never no matter what stupid thing you or I will do. We'll get threw it."

"Of course love. So am I forgiven for stupid Jessica. I truly am sorry. You have no idea how much."

"Edward. Forget her, she's a slut and I'm going to put her in her place next time I see her, your more then forgiven." I was still crying.

"Bella tell me about your dream." I shook my head I didn't want to think about it. It was the worst dream ever.

"please love you'll feel better after." I sighed and started telling him. he stayed quite the whole time and rubbed my back when things got bad.

"Bella you know that if that ever happens and let's hope it doesn't but if one of us are gone. We have to keep going and raise Ashley." I shook my head I didn't want to think of that. Not now.

"Bella love, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, more then my life." Right when he said it, you could pretty much cue the fire works, the birds singing and more. She kicked. When Edward said I love you, she kicked. It was painful but the best thing in the world. My heart felt like it was fluttering with happiness. I groaned at the pain when she kicked the second time, I put my hands on my stomach.

"Bella what's wrong. Is Ashley okay." he had a scared look in his face. I picked up his hand and placed it on my stomach. I waited for a little then she kicked again and he felt it. He gasped in shock. I looked at him and I could almost see the tears escape his eyes but he brushed them away.

"Did she just kick" he asked breathless.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it might be a boy. He knows how to kick, ugh." I groaned again for the fourth kick.

"Bella this makes it so much more real." and he was right. To feel that your baby can move in your stomach makes it so much more real.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you more my Bella"

* * *

_Sorry I fucked you guys over. I now it was bad to make it into a dream but really I couldn't let Edward get hurt and especially kill Bella's heart. It would crush me._


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

It was 5 months now and I had to go to the Cullen's house to get checked my Carlisle. He had said there was something funny the last time he checked me and wanted to check me in a month -which was today- to prove his assumptions right or wrong. I was driving to the house now, it was 9 and I didn't have to go to school today. Edward of course had to but I had a free day since I was cranky. I parked on the drive way and headed inside. I remember then that today was November 20, Jazz was coming soon and I was excited to see him. I also remembered Christmas was next month and I had no clue what to buy.

Esme opened the door from the car helping me out.

"Hello darling how are you?" she said giving me a welcoming hug.

"I'm good just a little tired, Ashley take's a lot out of me." We both laughed and went inside.

"Is Carlisle going to check up on me now or later?" I asked Esme.

"I actually won't be here later so how about we check on you now." Carlisle said as he come from the kitchen.

"Sure." I said and started to walk up stairs to his office. When I got there I laid on the bed there and waited for him to began. He started to touch my stomach pushing in some places.

"I think I was right, Bella I want to make another ultrasound." I only nodded, scared that something might be wrong. I felt the slimy stuff on my stomach and then I saw my baby on the screen, it was moving around sucking her thumb. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Bella I have good news. Well I guess it would depend on how you take it."

"Come on Doc, just spit it out your scaring me here." I half joked.

"Bella, it seems that your having twins." I gasped.

"What" I asked again trying to make sure I heard right.

"According to the screen your having both Ashley Samantha Cullen and Anthony Nicholas Cullen." I beamed up in happiness. I don't know if it was the hormones or just the fact that I would get both a daughter and a son. Sure I was very young but I was still happy and excited. After Carlisle finished up and helped me out the room I went to Esme and told her, she was more then happy. She even took me out to the mall today, something about she needs to shop for her grandchildren.

I was walking with Esme when I passed by a jewelry shop, there was a bracelet with a heart chain on it. I went inside and bought it. I told the guy to engrave in the back of the heart the initials, A.S.C. I went to a sporting goods store and found what I was looking for. I bought a foot ball jersey with the initials A.N.C. We left the mall after and went back home. I was studying on the kitchen counter while Esme cooked. It was 3 and Edward would be home soon. Right on cue like always he came in the door.

"Hey mom, Hello Love." he said kissing his moms cheek then my forehead.

"Edward, I got you a present well actually 2 with a surprise. There in your room. Go get them I'll stay here and save myself the walk" I laughed and went back to my book. Edward ran up the stairs and I could hear the door open. I looked at Esme and she looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was -at least crazy for her son. Edward came down soon and held the bracelet and jersey on his hands. He had a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it" was all he said. I chuckled at his cute face.

"Read the initials on both the jersey and bracelet, and think really hard." I said and rubbed my belly.

"You bought something for Ashley or Nicky?" he asked.

"No I bought something for Ashley and Nicky" I answered. His face turned confused, then understanding, then shock. He looked at my stomach and walked towards me. After putting the tuff on the counter, he put both his hands on my tummy and pressed his ear into it like he could actually hear them. He looked up again and saw the tears again, the ones that made him happy wanting to cry.

"Bella your having twins." Right when he said it Alice heard and yelped in excitement. I chuckled a little.

"Well yea. I know it's going to be even more though now Edward, but I can't help but be happy. I love the I get both a son and a daughter. Sure it would be nice to wait a while but it happened and I'm happy. I'm sorry that this isn't what you want but I'm going to love both of them." I said with power and love in my voice.

"Bella I know this will be hard and I know were still young and Well it happened but I think I'm glad it happened. I get a son, and a daughter to. I still hope our daughter looks like you." he smiled. I was going to say something but I was interrupted by a little pixie.

"Bella so I was right. It's going to be a girl. Ashley and Nicky." I nodded.

"Oh my gosh I can shop even more." I groaned at that statement. Everyone chuckled. I just zoomed of into my own little world thinking of my three angels. How was it that you can love some one so much but you've never met them.

A Few Day's Later.

I was laying down in the living room to my condo. Edward was at home today, he had to do something I wasn't sure about. Jazz, Em, and Rose would come tomorrow night right before thanksgiving dinner and I was excited to tell everyone that I was having twins. I wasn't sure how they would react but hey I didn't care.

I was laying on the couch reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. I struggled to get up but after 2 minutes I managed. I slowly walked over and opened the door. I gasped at the person standing right in front of my face. Well more like persons, people.

"Hey Bells aren't you going to say hi to your big brother." I hugged him close letting a tear escape my eyes.

"Oh Jazzy I missed you." I was so use to hearing Alice say Jazzy It started to get to me.

"Wow Bells have I told you that you looked beautiful pregnant, it suites you. You have like a beautiful glow." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Come inside." They did. I moved to Rose next and pulled her in a hug.

"Bells I missed you, how are you and my niece." I chuckled.

"Were good." I didn't want to tell them it was niece and nephew now. Emmett was about to crush me into a hug when I put my hands on his chest first.

"Em pregnant remember, be genteel." he chuckled and gave me a soft hug kissing the top of me head. We sat in the living room and talked for a while and thought I should tell them now.

"Before I tell you guys something I wanted to know what you guys are doing here so early?"

"Oh well we couldn't wait any longer so we just changed our flight a day earlier. Now what is it you wanted to say."

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this until tomorrow but I really can't keep things from Jazz." I took a deep breath and looked at my tummy rubbing it. Never looking up I spoke. "A few day's ago, Carlisle decided to do another check up and found something interesting. He found out another beating heart beside mine and Ashley's. I'm having twins." I heard three gasps and then a cheer and a bombing 'yeah'. looked up and saw it was from Rose and Em, then I looked at jazz and saw only shock. He recovered after a few minutes and smiled sweetly. I knew he wouldn't take it in a bad way anymore.

"Boys or girls?" he asked.

"Both a boy and a girl. Ashley Samantha Cullen and Anthony Nicholas Cullen" I said. I heard 2 aww's and I knew it was from Rose and Jazz this time.

"Yeah I get to teach my nephew how to play Football." I laughed and got up. I looked for the football jersey that I got and went back to them. I threw it at Em and he cough it of course. When he looked at the back he chuckled.

"Bells that's awesome, did you get one for Ashley. Because I would love to get her to play football too. I want to teach her how to kick boys ass when they try to hit on her."

"NO way Emmett, my niece is not going to act like a boy. That's what her brother's for." Rose said. The rest of the day was spent together. Alice and Edward came over and had a sleep over. It was fun and loving. I had really missed them and needed them now more then ever. Eventually we fell asleep, well I feel asleep in my god like boyfriend's arms.

The next day I woke kind of late. We hung out for a while then made our way to the Cullen's. I couldn't really move around -Edward's, Jazz's, and Em's orders- they said I could hurt the baby or something. So I spent it sitting and making cookie dough. Dinner came soon and It was interesting. I had announced to everyone that we would have twins and well they were happy for me, even dad. Eventually the day ended soon and I had to go home, Edward wouldn't come since Jazz was here and I wanted to have some time with him alone before Alice took over his holidays. We laughed and talked, sometimes we played game or cried. He wanted me to call mom but I was to mad at her to care. She hadn't called me so why should I be the one to try. Eventually he gave up and understood. I fell asleep in the couch and I remembered Jazz carry me to my room, I wondered how he did that -caring three people at the same time.

It was Christmas time now, and I was getting ready for the party. Alice had made me dress in this pretty white dress, it had thickish straps that showed a nice cleavage, knee high and it looked cute with my baby tummy. She wanted me in heels, but thankfully Em, Jazz, and Edward said it was much to dangerous. Since I started to become bigger, they became more protective, I couldn't drive, I had to be driven, I couldn't go down the stairs with out help, I couldn't pick up glass, I couldn't bend, I couldn't pick up heavy stuff, I couldn't eat certain food's, and it was getting out of control. I loved them all but really it was just to much! I was walking on the hall when Jazz called me from down the stairs.

"Bella, can you please wait until I go up there and take you down myself." ughh!

"NO, I want to walk by myself. Can you guys just relax." he came running up the stairs and held his hand out.

"Bells I know we get on your nerves but we really are scared for Nick and Ashley, you're a klutz honey. We just want you to be more careful." I sighed. I knew they meant well I just got a little mad with all the attention.

"Alright Jazz you have a point." I grabbed his hand and he helped me down the stairs. Every one was here now and sitting in the family room. I took my seat next to Edward and Jazz. The night went by pretty fast. Opening presents, talking about nonsense, singing, eating, some of the guys drank -Edward wasn't allowed because I was to scared he would get hurt after the dream. I got tired pretty early and fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. Later that night, I felt someone pick me up again and carry me to Edwards room. And I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV.

I was 8 months now making it February . I stopped going to school after winter break. Esme was teaching me now and since Edward didn't want me moving around to much, he made me move in for a while at his house. So here I was on a Friday afternoon waiting for Edward to get back from school studying and getting kick's from my baby's. I heard the door open and knew it was Edward. I was right.

"Hey Love how's the studying?" he asked and kissed my lips gently.

"Good. I'm just bored." I admitted.

"Bella have you gotten any acceptance letters from college's?" he asked. A few months ago he made me fill out applications for different colleges although he knew I wanted to go to UCLA.

"I wouldn't really know. Babe I haven't been home in like 2 weeks. You want to go?" I asked a little happy to be able to get out the house. He chuckled at my reaction and helped me up.

"Ugh, I look ugly. I'm all fat, how can you look at me." I sighed and ran my figures threw my hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are not even close to ugly. Your beautiful, just like before you got knocked up. You have a beautiful glow love and every time I'm around you, you make me smile at your happiness." I kissed his cheek and just thanked him. He really knew how to make me feel better about myself. We left in his Volvo, just enjoying each others company and the soft rain. I was looking out the window thinking that in about a few weeks I would give birth.

"Edward, what are we going to do after I give birth?" I broke the comfy silence.

"What do you mean love?"

"Well I don't want to stay at you house, I mean the baby's are going to cry at night and well I don't want everyone to not get sleep."

"Well I can move in with you at the condo for a while."

"But you have school and I need you to concentrate and not flunk out."

"Bella we only have 4 months left, were not doing much. And I'm already ahead of all my classes."

"No, I really don't want you to do that. What if I asked Leah to help me. She already graduated and that way the baby's could get use to sleeping at night. Then you can help me after a while."

"No Bella this is our responsibility not Leah's." I sighed. He had a point.

"Alright, but you have to try and get as much as sleep as you can."

"Okay love." he said and pulled in the parking space. We headed inside and I opened the door. There was mail on the floor. A lot of mail. I picked it up and they were all from all the college's I had applied to. I sat on the couch next to Edward and looked at the mail in my hands. The first was from UC San Diego. I opened it, I was accepted. I smiled but didn't really care, it wasn't the one I wanted. I moved to the next, about 5 more acceptance I finally got the one I wanted. I got nerves.

"Love just open it." I sighed and did what he said. I opened it and looked at the first page.

_Congratulation's we are happy to report that you have been excepted to UCLA…_

I yelled in happiness, making nick and Ashley kick.

"Edward I got in, I did it. I got in." I hugged him.

"I told you, I knew you would." He kissed me. I was so happy I started to cry when something unexpected happen. My water broke. Edward and I both froze for a bit until I started to get contractions. Really painful once at that. I screamed and squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could making him scream with me.

"Fuck Bella you have a strong grip. I think it might be stronger the Em's." He rubbed his hand.

"Edward did you not see. I'm having the baby's and all you can worry about is your hands. Are you crazy!" I yelled. I was in to much pain to care. I could be a psycho bitch for all I cared right now.

"Oh shit Bella I'm so sorry. Take deep breath's I need to call Carlisle." I nodded and took deep breath's.

"Carlisle…No…Bella's water broke…I know but why she has on month left…day's?…Well what now…Okay I'll take her now…Yeah call everyone…Okay bye." He grabbed my shoulder and slowly headed out the door. I got in the car and screamed at the 2nd contraction. I was gripping on the door handle this time and it worked. I was trying to calm myself breathing in and out, in and out. But Edward kept on panicking.

"Edward, your so not helping. Your making me more nerves. Would you mind relaxing for me." I said threw my teeth.

"I'm sorry love I just don't know what to do. I'm useless." he was freaking again.

"Edward I love you but right now I need you to relax. Call my dad I'm sure that will dis…" I couldn't finish the sentence because I got another pain. Fuck. I thought baby's were suppose to be a miracle of joy not pain.

"Charlie. You need to get to the hospital now. Bella's going into labor early. No she's fine Carlisle say's it's normal since she wasn't far from the 9 month. No I'm almost there like a minute away. (Scream!) Yeah that was Bella, I don't know what to do. She's handling it better then me. Okay then bye." I could see the hospital now and outside the doors was Carlisle with a wheelchair. I wasn't really surprised we got here quick since Edward drove like a madman. Once the car was in a complete stop, Carlisle opened the door for me and helped me out.

"Don't worry honey everything will be okay, Now I need to know…did you think about what I asked? Do you want to do this naturally or do you want me to Drug you up." I wasn't sure, I was going in another contraction and I screamed in pain. Edward was at my side in a second and was rubbing circles on my back. It did calm me down a bit. I took deep breathings and we were already in a room that was most likely set up for me.

"I don't know, what do you think Carlisle." I asked.

"How about we wait a little bit more, if you can't handle it will drug you up." I nodded. I needed someone with me right now but he was to far away.

"Carlisle I need to talk to Jazz." He nodded and hold out his cell. Edward was still rubbing circles but was still confused in what to do. I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey what's up Carlisle?" he asked casually. I guessed he wasn't called yet.

"Hey big brother." I said with a husky voice and pain.

"Bella what's wrong why do you sound tired and in pain.""Because I'm about to go into labor and I couldn't do it until I had the strength by my brother." Honestly said.

"Oh my gosh.. are you kidding me… Bella I'm on my way. I know you can do this, you're the strongest person I know. What's Edward doing?"

"It still hasn't sunk in. His just frozen in shock not knowing what to do."

"Bella I'm on my way. Em and Rose are with me right now. Will be there as soon as we can." I heard a 'what's going on." and a 'is everything okay'.

"No Jazz I can't let you miss school. You already missed a lot."

"No Bella I'm not arguing with this one. I'm coming like it or not. Now let me talk to Edward." I handed him the phone and he looked confused on what to do with the phone.

"Hello" he finally said. After a few moments of listening he calmed down and found himself again. "Thanks Jazz" was all he said and hung up the phone.

"Better" I asked before I got another terribly pain. Edward said saying loving words and rubbed my stomach.

"Love everything's going to be okay." I got another pain and I grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard I could hear his whimpers.

"Edward you did this to me. I'm so not having sex with you ever." I yelled at him. There was another pain. I hadn't even gotten over the other two and I was about to be on like my fifth one.

"I love you to love. Now I think we should drug you up." I heard him scream his dad's name and he came. He checked me and said I was about to go into labor that we had to be quick with the drugs or it wouldn't work. I only nodded. When he was done, he called for a nurse. I was ready but I was scared, I had no idea how to do this. Fuck I was only 18.

The person that I needed to walk me threw this was here. Esme came running in the door and yelled my name when she saw me.

"Oh Darling I'm here, everything will be fine. Edward you can leave now I'll take care of her." Edward looked at his mom like she was crazy.

"Mom I'm not leaving. I said I would stick with this until the end and I will." he said it with so much confidence there was no way of arguing. I was proud.

"I love you Edward" and I got another blood shrieking pain. Carlisle came in with a nurse hot on his trial.

"It's time Bella." I only nodded. Esme was rubbing my arm while Edward was telling me he loved me and holding my hand. They laid me on my back with an angle that I could still be sitting in. I got another pain and I screamed.

"Okay Bella I'm going to need you to push now. As hard as you can." I did as he said. I pushed and it hurt so bad but I still pushed for Ashley and Nick. I pushed again and Edward was telling e the whole way that I was doing good that I was almost there.

"Okay Bella one more push, I can see the head now." I pushed hard and then aside of my screams I heard I cry. A baby cry. I could feel the tears. I took a deep breath and I looked at Edward. He had unshed tears.

"Anthony Nicholas Cullen. February 24 9:21 pm." Carlisle said. I felt the tears come down my face. We had a boy first. Just how I wanted it to be. And then another pain.

"Here comes Ashley. Bella now push on more time." I did and after 3 I heard another cry. Our daughter.

"Ashley Samantha Cullen. February 24 9:32 pm." Carlisle repeated again. I was crying even more now. I looked at Edward and I could see the tears now. He looked so happy, it made my heart fly. After a few minutes the nurse put Nick in my arm's. He was so beautiful. I could see his little short brown hazel hair. Like his father, I was also hoping he would have his green eyes. Then the nurse handed Edward Ashley. You could also see her short hair and hers was like mine, brown. I looked at Edward and he looked down at me.

"I love you" I said to him. He was still crying.

"I love you more my love." he kissed my forehead. Alice came bursting in the room.

"Oh Bella congratulations." She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. Alice is my dad here?" she nodded. " can you tell him to came in. Well everyone to please." she skipped out the room. I looked at Esme.

"Esme would you like to hold your grandson." I offered. She let tears escape her eyes and took Nick out of my hands. I felt a weird emptiness even when he was so close to me. Edward handed me Ashley and laid next to me holding on of my hands and kissing Ashley ever once in a while. I love her already and I've only known her for a few minutes. I loved her brother too. It was amazing that I was so young yet I loved her and him so much. Age really didn't matter at all. My dad came in with Sue, Leah, and Seth behind. Sue hugged me and kissed my cheek. After a few more hugs Dad wanted to carry Ashley and I allowed him. Some more time of congratulations everyone left to give me some rest. They took the twins from us and gave us privacy. Edward hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. I heard a few sounds and voice's but I was to tired to care. Everything would be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward's POV.

Bella was sleeping now. After all her pain I let her rest while I carried Ashley in my arms. Nick was being hold by mom now and everyone was looking at him so I had my moment with our daughter. She was beautiful, and I loved her. I had no idea I could love someone so much without really knowing them. Then again I loved her mother in such a short time. She was sleeping in my arms, I could feel her warmth and I could also feel her hear beat when I place my hand on her chest. I was hoping she would look like her mother. Another little Bella would be a dream come true. I knew Bella wanted Nick to look like me and I didn't really mind. I loved them both and there was no one that could get me off my high.

It was the 25th, 11:43 am. I was waiting for Bella to wake so she could carry our daughter.

Mom came over and wanted to switch so we did. I carried Nick and he looked so harmless and tiny. I wanted to teach him so many things. I wanted to show him how to be a gentlemen, how to throw and catch a football, how to play the piano, how to drive, I wanted to show him so much. I had a son at 18 but didn't care. I was more then happy with the way things turned out. I know it's going to my hard the first few months but I was going to stick with this all the way.

I started to plan something. I wanted to propose to Bella soon, sure we would get married until after college but I wanted to be able to call her so much more then my girlfriend but my future wife, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The mother of my children. Well actually to late for that one. I walked to Charlie and asked if he could carry Nick while I talked to Alice. He took Nick from my arms and Alice and I left the room.

"What's up Edward?"

"Well I wanted to ask you for help."

"You want to propose?" I looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I kind of already felt it coming." I nodded.

"I'm not really sure how to ask her. I mean I know what I'm going to say, just know where, when, and how."

"Let me think about it okay. I'll get back to you soon." I nodded and we walked back. Bella was awake now. I made my way to her and laid next to her wrapping my arm over her stomach and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning love. How are you?"

"Better. Where is Ashley and Nick?" I knew this would be her first question. Charlie and mom made there way to us. Charlie handed my Nicky and Mom handed Bella Ashley. She looked like she would cry again and I could almost feel the tears on my eyes. All out of now where we heard screaming from the outside of the hospital.

"No I don't want to wait, tell me where Isabella's room is at." It was Jazz.

"Sir, you can't come in. There's a limit of people and there's already more then enough in there. You'll have to wait."

"NO I want to see my sister now." he was getting really mad. Carlisle left and brought back Jazz, Rose, and Em. Once Jazz stepped in the room he ran to Bella.

"Oh my gosh Bells I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I tried so much but I couldn't." he kept on rumbling until Bella shut him up.

"Jazz be quite and carry your niece." she said lifting Ashley up to him. He took her in his arms and I could see his tears escape his eyes.

"She's so tiny." he said almost in a whisper. Rose came behind him and I made my way to her. She noticed and looked at the beautiful baby in my arms, she let the tears fall from her eyes also.

"Nick?" she asked as she took him into her arms. I nodded at her. She kissed the top of his head. Em came behind and put his hand on her shoulder. I was surprised at what I saw. Tears where forming on his eyes but I knew he wouldn't let them fall. Rose handed Nick to Emmett and he had a scared look.

"His so small and breakable what if I hurt him."

"You want here you hold him like this." She put one of his hands on his head and the other on his small body. He looked so happy.

"Hi nick, I'm uncle Em and I'm going to teach you how to kick ass when boys try to hit on your sister." Everyone chuckled at his remark. Jazz walked to Em.

"Want to switch?" Em nodded and handed him Nick and carried Ashley.

"Dam Ash your going to be a heart breaker. Were going to have to buff Nick up so he can defend you from all the idiots with crazed hormones." Jazz laughed at Em's comment.

"You have a point there. She's going to be beautiful like the mother. That was a tough time for me. Trying to keep all the boys away from her. It worked though." I looked at Bella and she was blushing now. He was right though, she would be a heart breaker.

"Hey Nicky's also going to have to watch out. The girls are going to be all over him, right Edward" Alice said. Bella chuckled while everyone else laughed.

"Shut up pixie." I told her.

Jazz, Rose, and Em stayed for a while longer while everyone left. Alice stayed of course. She started o jump up and down like always and pulled me out the room.

"Okay Alice calm down." I told her.

"Okay so you take her to the beach, right in the sand Will you marry me. You tell her to meet you there and when she see's you, you'll be in below the question on your keens with a ring in your hand. She'll walk up to you and you'll ask her."

"Alice that's kind of cute." I liked it. It was different and I liked it.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands.

"Okay you want to go inside now." she nodded and we walked back in.

Everyone left at visiting hours leaving me with Bella. I laid next to her -the baby's were sleeping- brushing her hair and kissing her forehead once in a while, while she slept. She looked so peaceful and happy. I loved it, and I loved her. I wanted to just ask her right now to be my wife but I wanted to do it right. I heard the door open and saw Carlisle. I would have thought he was off shift now.

"Edward son can I talk to you." I nodded and quietly walked out the room.

"Yes dad?"

"Son what's your next move? I mean the twins are born so what now?"

"Oh well we talked about this and well Bella wants to go back to the condo. She doesn't want to bother anyone with the baby's crying and stuff so I'm going with her to help her. She's making me sleep at night while she cares for the baby's. Her first plan was to get Leah to help but this is my reasonability I need to help her threw this."

"I agree with you but me and your mother were talking and we would like it if you would stay with us until you guys head off to college. Esme wants to help Bella while your I school and well it would be better."

"No dad we can't. The baby's will wake up everyone and no one will get sleep. We can't let you guys do that."

"Son the rooms are sound proof might I remind you."

"Oh, well I don't know dad let me talk to Bella. You know how stubborn she is."

"Alright son, Esme and Alice set up a nursery room for the twins to stay in. There's also a bed in here for when Bella wants to sleep and be close to them."

"Thanks Dad. It really means a lot. I know we made a mistake, I know were to young and I know you and mom would of loved it if I was older. But it happened and it's the best mistake I've ever done. Honestly I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know Edward, you both are to young but were here to help you guys when it get's to tough." I nodded and walked back in the room. I laid there next to her and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to some one moving around the room. I sat up and saw Bella wasn't in next to me anymore. I could here the shower in the bathroom on and then it went off. What was Bella doing up, especially in her condition. I was about to go in there and get her back in bed when mom came out holding Bella in jeans and a sweatshirt with her favorite Uggs. Then it hit me, she was getting out today. She sat on the bed and waited for the nurse to come in with the wheelchair to carry her out the room.

"Good morning to you too Edward, yes I know I love you too. Oh no my don't worry I don't need help." Bella joked.

"Good morning love. I was just freaking out for a bit, I didn't know mom was helping you take a shower. I thought I would need to go in there and order you out of there." she chuckled.

"Nicky and Ashley will be here soon so can you carry Nick and hand me Ashley so we can head back home. Your mom already asked me to stay with her and I agreed. So come on let's go." she said standing slowly to sit on the wheelchair. I got up and help her out. Then the nurse came carrying Nicky and Ashley. She handed me Nick and Bella Ashley. Mom pushed Bella out, me at her side. Once we got to the Volvo, Bella sat in the middle of Ashley and Nick, mom driving and me in shotgun. When we got in the Cullen drive way, there was balloons everywhere and posters posted on the house that said congratulation's mommy and daddy. Jazz was already outside waiting for us with Alice. I was guessing every one else was inside. When we came in a complete stop Jazz opened the door and took Nick out with the carrier and everything, Alice went to the other side and took Ashley out while I helped Bella out slowly. I picked her up bridal style while I heard a yep from her.

"Edward what exactly do you think your doing?" she tried to look mad but failed miserably.

"Carrying my gorgeous girlfriend inside since she can't walk yet." She just pouted and hid her face in my chest. I sat Bella on the couch while we looked at Alice and Jazz carry the twins. They looked at them like they were the cutest thing in the world.

"Jazzy, would you and Alice be the godparents of Ashley?" Bella asked. The both shot there heads up to look at Bella. Alice looked like she was about to scream but gave it a second thought when she remembered Ashley was in her hands.

"Bella are you serious." he asked.

"Of course who better then my big brother and sister." We all knew very well that Alice was not Bella's sister but that's how they loved each other and Rose was included.

"Oh my gosh Bella I would love to." Alice said. She had tears in her eyes.

"Great, Now since I have to energy would you mind getting Emmett and Rose for me." Alice nodded and handed Ashley to Bella. Once Ashley was in Bella's hands, I could see the happiness in Bella's eyes. She leaned over and kissed Ashley. I wrapped my arm around Bella and grabbed on of Ashley's tiny hands wrapping it around my finger. She was so small. Emmett and Rose came and sat in front of us.

"What's up guys." Emmett boomed earning a slap behind the head from Rose.

"What was that for."

"The twins are sleeping stupid."

"Oh right sorry." he whispered.

"So what's up Bella?" Rose asked.

"Well I was hoping that you and Emmett would be Nick's godparents." Emmett was about to screaming when I pointed at Ashley.

"Yeah we will." he still said it loud but not loud enough for them to wake up.

"Oh Bella, we would love to. I can't believe you picked us" Rose cried.

"Rose you and Alice are like my sister's, of course I would ask you guys." Bella also had tears.

After the water works and talking we headed up stairs to the twins room. We laid them down and fell asleep in the bed just in case they woke up. Bella was making me go to school tomorrow against my wishes. She said Esme would be there and not to worry about her so I agreed just to make her happy. I loved her so much and the twins. More then my own life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

**A few weeks passed by and everything was okay. The twins would wake up at night only once just to eat- wired that they woke up at the same time, they never really cried to much just when you didn't get there food fast enough, they opened there eyes finally and it wasn't what we were expecting but we still loved it. Nicky had my brown eyes and Ashley had Edward's green eyes. I was in aw when I saw Ashley with her green eyes, they were beautiful. And nick I loved that he had my eyes to. You could see they both would have curly hair like me, just different colors. **

**We were in April and Edward was doing finals, I was scared he wouldn't concentrate for trying to help me so I nagged at him a lot to go and study so he would sit with me in the twins room looking at the book and sometimes stealing glances at me as I cooed at one of the twins. **

**I had fallen asleep with Nicky laying on my chest when I saw a sudden flash and I woke up. It took me a while to see right, and when I did Edward was standing in front of me with a camera in his hand. I raised m eyebrow at him.**

"**You looked so beautiful with Nicky laying on your chest, it was a picture moment." I chuckled lightly and stood to lay Nick on his crib. I looked at him and Ashley - we wanted them to sleep together- and they looked so cute, like baby's from commercials. I took Edward's camera and took the picture with out the flash. **

"**So how was school?" I asked him as I pushed him to the bed and myself landing on top of him.**

"**Good, but I missed you and the twins. Angela wants to come over again and well everyone else to." I chuckled. A few weeks after the birth the group had come to see the twins and immediately fell in love with them. Angela had offered a bunch off times on giving me a break with Edward so she could baby-sit and after a while a agreed -well Edward made me agree he said he had something special planned out but wouldn't tell me what. **

"**Edward have you been looking at places to live in LA" We found out that the day we came back from the hospital we had mail from UCLA and he had gotten accepted with a full ride and everything.**

"**No love would you like to go and search right now." I nodded and grabbed his hand leaving the door open just in case the twins woke up. I sat on his lap in front of the lap top on the desk and search around.**

"**Well what do you want?" I asked him**

"**Well I would love a house." **

"**Edward, I don't know. I mean I don't have money besides my parents and that really doesn't count."**

"**We can ask my dad for a loan."**

"**How about we start of small Edward, I don't need anything big."**

"**You don't but the twins do."**

"**I guess you have a point."**

**We spent the rest of the day searching around looking a houses close to Jasper's place. Ashley and Nick didn't wake up for the rest of the night so we got full sleep.**

**After that the weeks went flying by and it was graduation already. I was so proud of Edward and Alice -sure I had passed high school thanks to Esme- and I was a little upset I didn't get to be up there with them. It really didn't matter though, I mean I was going to UCLA -my dream school- and it was for good reasons I had to drop out. **

**Alice was getting me all dressed up for I don't know what. She made me wear a navy dress because it was Edwards favorite on me. **

**We had 3 hours left to kill and Alice started to get jumpy but she wouldn't tell me why. Jazz was here and she knew so that wasn't the reason. I walked to the twins room to see if Ashley was awake -Nick was eating- when I found a note on the bed.**

_**My Bella,**_

_**Before the graduation meet me at the beach. There's something's I need to say. Don't worry about the twins, Esme and Carlisle are taking them to the graduation. **_

_**Love you forever**_

_**Your Edward.**_

**I giggle at his note and headed for my car. I hadn't rode my car in so long. It was kind of funny, this use to be my baby, and the twins were now my baby's and more important then the car. I rode off to La Push beach wondering what this was all about. His been nerves and secretive about something, I just wasn't sure why. I had a feeling it was all connected to this. **

**I saw his Volvo parked there already and I parked next to him. When I got out the car there was a little note on the Volvo. **

_**Love, **_

_**To the left there's a little hill, walk all the way to the edge.**_

_**Love Edward. **_

**I saw the hill and started to walk up. It wasn't really high at all and I got there in a short time. He wasn't there, but when I got to the edge, I saw him not to far. He was kneeling on the sand with a box with a ring inside. I was confused but when I read what was in front of him I started to cry.**

_**Isabella, would you marry me!**_

**I walked down slowly trying to not to trip. Once I was in front of him -him still on his knees- he spoke.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan, I loved you since the moment I saw you at the book store. I didn't know it was possible but I love you more everyday. You're the mother of our kids and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Would you do me the honor of being my wife." I was still crying, and I couldn't find my voice. Eventually I found it and I nodded.**

'**Yes Edward, I would love to be your wife." He slipped the ring on my finger and I threw my self at him landing on top of him on the sand. I crushed my lips to his ignoring the tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure if anything could get better then this but I was sure of one thing. I loved him with all my heart and I was more then glad to marry him. We pulled away for air and gazed into each other's eyes.**

"**I love you Edward, Forever."**

"**I love you too my Bella, more then my own life." I kissed him one more time and pulled away remembering his graduation. **

"**Come on there's some where we need to be right now" I got off him and offered him a hand. He took it and we walked together to the cars. We said kissed each other one more time before we got on different cars drove off. The whole time there I snuck looks once in a while. I wanted to scream it to the world that I was engaged to the whole world. I knew I didn't want to marry him soon, after college would be nice. 4 more years wouldn't be to bad would it. I hadn't noticed how long I was driving until I pulled in on Forks parking lot. Edward was already there opening the door for me. I leaned my head on his shoulder inhaling his beautiful smell. I was take it all in, I was still in shock that we were teen parents -with twins- and engaged. I loved him so much I would do anything for him.**

"**Bella, would you wait until we graduated from college to get married" Edward broke the silence.**

"**That's what I was thinking to Edward, I would wait for you forever if I had to." I kissed his cheek.**

"**My Bella, always know I'll love you and only you." I smiled at him as we walked in the gym. It was nicely decorated with poster of congratulation's class of 2010, and school color balloons, ribbons and more stuff. I kissed Edward goodbye when he was sent to line up with the rest of the graduates and I walked over to Esme and Carlisle. I picked Ashley from Carlisle's hands and I placed her in my arms. Esme gasped at something and picked one of my hands eyeing the ring. She was about to say something when she got cut off by the principle. Everything went pretty fast, the speeches, and handing out diplomas. **

"**Now I'm happy to present to you the class of 2010" the principle said. Everyone of the graduates explode into cheers and throwing there caps in the air. I stood and we all made our way to Alice and Edward. I saw him giving Angela a hug and the shaking Ben's hand. He saw me and started to walk over to me when he was interrupted by stupid Jessica. I walked over faster wanting to slap her. **

"**Come on Eddie aren't you going to give me a congratulatory kiss?"**

"**Fuck off Jessica, find some one else to be a slut with." I said to her as I grabbed Edwards hand.**

"**Bella why don't you and that kid buzz of somewhere where your wanted." **

"**That kid is my kid to, and Ashley and Bella are wanted by me all the time. So you buzz off." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He picked up Ashley off my hands and I pushed my hair out of my face. Then Jessica grabbed my left hand and gasped at what she saw.**

"**No way, this isn't true." she said.**

"**No it is true Jessica, I'm engaged to Edward" I said with pride in my voice. She stomped off mad. I was just happy. **

"**Congratulations babe, you did it." I said kissing his lips.**

"**Thanks." Esme and Carlisle were next. After more congratulations we left back to the house to have dinner. We ended up telling everyone we would get married after high school and they were all happy. Now to really start the rest of our lives we only need to move to our house in UCLA. I couldn't wait for that. I brand new start.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

I started to lock the door to the condo for the last time.

Jazz had come over to pack up his stuff he had left with me, I was all done packing now. Since Edward and I were moving into a big house, it turned out to be bigger then we planned on getting. So Jazz and I split the stuff; him taking the game room stuff and I took the living room with half our movie collection. Edward and I had decided on putting my stuff on the living room on the second floor. When we told the guys we were getting a house close by, they like the idea to and got one for themselves around our neighborhood. They were only 2 houses down and that was the best part. Jazz, Em, Rose, and Alice loved there new house.

So here I was saying goodbye to our condo. This was my home for 2years and it was kind of upsetting to let it go and let go of all the memorize of this place. I met Rose and Em here, I found out I was pregnant here, and this was also the place were we made the twins. But it was time to move on and make new memorize. I walked out the building into dad's car. My car was in LA -Jasper had taken it with him- so dad had let me borrow his this whole week. I pulled into dad's drive way and took it all in. I would miss this place to. I spent vacations here and dad lived here which meant leaving him. I had 10 minutes before Edward arrived to pick me up so we could say goodbye to his parent's before we left.

"Bells" dad said walking outside to meet me. I ran into his arms and let myself cry.

"Daddy, I'll miss you and I'll see you soon. I'll bring the twins with me on thanksgiving and Christmas I promise." and I would keep it.

"Oh Bells I'll miss you so much, my little girls moving out. I can't believe it." he let go and let me be embraced by Sue.

"Bella be good, and call me whenever you want, I'll miss you honey." I kissed here check.

"I'll miss you to Sue, take care of my dad please." Leah and Seth came out of the house and both hugged me tight.

"Bella Ella Ella." Seth sang. I chuckled at him, he could be so cute.

"Seth I'm going to miss you, your like the little brother I never had. Listen to Leah please, and try and stay out of trouble." he nodded, I looked at Leah and kissed her cheek."Leah your like the sister I always wanted. "

"Oh Bella, remember if that fiancé of yours hurts you call me and all be on a plane in a minute. I laughed and then I stopped when I saw Jacob come out the house. What the hell was her doing here.

"Hey Bella, Just came over to wish you good luck." I looked at the girl he was holding and smiled. Maybe now Jacob and I could actually be friends.

"Thanks Jake." I said. He gave me a hug and so did his girlfriend. She was really pretty.

"I'm Renneseme and I know you don't know me but I came here to wish you good luck for Jacob and your dad."

"Thank you." I said again to both of them. A silver Volvo pulled in and I saw Edward come out the car we the twins in his arms. He handed me Ashley and gave dad Nicky.

"Charlie, I tough you would like to say goodbye to your grand children." he said. Ashley was giggling in my arms since I was holding her on her tickle spot. Ashley was pretty smart for 6 months, while Nick was more active.

"Hey Nick, you came back soon and visit grandpa." he said giving him a kiss and handing him back to Edward. Dad walked over to me and gave Ashley on last kiss and then me.

"Be good Ashley, I'll miss you baby. You to Bells. I love you" he said with unshed tears.

"Love you to dad." Edward put his arm around me and lead me back to the car. After sitting Ashley and Nick on there seats I looked back and waved dad one more time as I got in the car.

"Hey Edward, you take care of them son." my hear tingled at 'son'

"Of course Charlie. With my life." Edward promised and drove off. The whole time we were holding hands, he was trying to sooth me by rubbing his thumb on my palm and it worked. I noticed he wasn't driving on his way to his house.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the airport, Carlisle and Esme wanted to take my Volvo so they could send it as soon as possible." I nodded and laid my head against the window letting sleep take over me. The night before was difficult. Not because the twins wouldn't sleep -which they did now- but because I couldn't sleep for the excitement and sadness. Eventually sleep took over me. On our way to the airport.

I woke up an hour later in Edward's arms. I saw Alice holding Ashley and Esme holding Nick. I sat up straight in Edward's lap and looked at Esme, she had tears on her cheek. I grabbed her hand and hugged her. We heard the guy on the intercom say it was time to board the plane. I got up and hugged Esme then Carlisle.

"Bella, my daughter. I'll miss you so much, you and the twins."

"Me too Esme. I love you like a mother. Thank you so much for being there for me." she kissed my cheek and handed me Nick.

"I'll always be here dear. Always remember that." I nodded and looked at Carlisle threw my tears.

"Oh Bella, try not to trip please." I laughed at his joke.

"I'll try my best." I picked up the baby bag and walked to the line to board the plane. I waited for the Edward and Alice to finish saying goodbye -Em, Rose, and Jazz had left last week to make finishing packs for there house. When they were done they walked over to me. With one last tear, one last weave, and one last goodbye we boarded the plane. The whole time waiting for the plane to take off I felt Edward rubbing circles on my palm claming me down. Eventually I stopped and played with Nick while Alice was holding sleeping Ashley in her arms.

When the plane took off it all felt more real. Our new start, with a new life, in a new place, with old friends. Our real fresh start had finally began.

A few hour later.

"Bella" Jazz pulled me in his arms carefully avoiding hurting sleeping Nick in my arms. We had landed now and Jazz came to pick us up. Em and Rose were sleeping since it was pass midnight.

"Hey Jazz, can we go now. I'm tired and the twins I'm sure are tired to." He nodded and grabbed Alice as we headed off to the car. Edward was holding Ashley the whole way home playing with her curly hair -it was getting longer each day. When we finally got there Jazz and Alice gave us the night to sleep before coming in. Edward and I walked in and explored the house. It really was beautiful. The family room was big -empty- and next to it was the dinning room which already had our table set up. The kitchen was black marble and white floor tile. The guest room at the bottom was big with it's on bathroom next to it. The back yard was big and I knew the first thing I wanted to buy for the outside, a dog house for a golden retriever. We walked up the stairs, the first room was the office room -study room- which would be set up with our lap tops later. The next room was Nick's room -well for the future when he was old enough to sleep alone- it was pretty big and had a great view of the outside. Note to self, don't leave the windows open. The next room was Ashley's the one she would be sharing with Nick for now. It was nice and big, it was the second biggest room in the house, it had it's own bathroom and walk in closet like a master room. Then there was our room; master bathroom with a huge tub, a big walk in closet more doors for more closet room and a balcony. Our bed was already set up and ready. I laid the twins down and decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep. I walked to the shower and turned it on. Edward was changing the twins into pj's when he heard the shower running. When he was done he laid them under the blankets and head to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes in front of him knowing what I did to him. I walked in the shower fully naked and followed by a very turned on Edward. I chuckled at his eyes that were full of lust. I knew exactly where this was leading at it was a great way to mark the house as OUR HOUSE.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sunlight shinning on my bare back. I moved around a bit and noticed the twins and Edward weren't here. I garbed Edwards boxer's, my bra, and his long button down shirt and slipped it on. I walked down the stairs and saw Edward was feeding Nick while Ashley played with Elmo. I kissed his lips and gently picked Ashley up into my arms.

"good morning love" he said.

"Good morning to you too. Has Ashley ate yet?" he nodded. "Well I'm going to go now and get us in a shower. Alice wouldn't like finding Ashley not looking presentable." he chuckled.

"Not to mention that your brother would kill me if he saw you like this." he laughed. I walked up the stairs and went into our room.

"Come on Ashley time to wash up." she giggled and tugged at my hair. After getting in the shower, I put her robe on and wrapped a towel around me. I went to look for something for her to ware first. After rumbling threw the boxes I found some light denim shorts, a pink shirt and her baby uggs -Alice of course got her the real thing. When I was done dressing her, I went to the closet to find Edward getting out the shower holding Nick in his arms. I picked him up into my arms and took the twins into the closet. I grabbed the first thing I could find in the boxes. Ashley and I ended up matching. I got some denim shorts with a white v neck shirt and my uggs.

"Edward I'm going to go and change Nick. I left Ashley in the closet playing with my shoes, take care of her please. I'll be right back."

"Okay love" I walked back into Ashley's room and looked threw Nick's boxes. I grabbed a white T and some khaki shorts and put him some white Nike's that Jazz decided to get him. I walked out the room to see Edward full dressed and holding Ashley. We heard a knock on the door and walked down to get it. We both knew who it was. Edward opened the door to let a very excited pixie in.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she came in the house.

"Hey. Where's everyone?" I saw she was alone.

"Waiting for you to come, where going out to eat."

"Okay hold on, let me just get the baby bag and Ashley and will follow in the car."

"Okay but hurry you know Em gets cranky when you don't feed him soon."

"You would think that was Nick's job." we laughed. Edward and I put the twins in there baby seats and I drove off following Em's big Jeep.

"So Bella. What are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"I am going with Alice, Rose, and Nick to buy paint for the rooms. You, Em, Jazz, and Ashley are unloading the truck. Well Ashley can play with Elmo. But please take care of her. Don't let Em scare her. And remember she's not like you, she eat a little more often then us."

"Love relax I think I can take care of our daughter for a few hours." I chuckled. The rest of the way to the restaurant we talked about what colors I should by for the rooms. When we were finally there, I took Ashley out while Edward took Nick out. Jazz got us a table pretty quick and we went to get seated. The waitress came then and asked us what we were having, but she was ogling at Edward a little to much. It was making me mad.

"Edward honey, I think our son needs a diaper change." I said with anger in my voice. Everyone except Em laughed. The waitress looked from me to Edward then she looked at the twins and frowned.

"Bells, What was that?" Jazz asked.

"Did you not see that slut, she was practically undressing him with her eyes." I said

"Aw. Bells is Jealous." Em laughed.

"Leave her alone, she's right. That slut of a waitress was all up on his nuts." We burst out laughing at Alice's choice of words.

"Love you don't have to worry about anything. I love you and you're my fiancée now. Oh and let's not forget that you're the mother of my children." He kissed my cheek. The rest of the breakfast the waitress didn't look twice at Edward. When we were done we were getting in the cars. Alice, Rose, Nick and I left to the store in my car. The whole way there Nick played with my finger, putting it in his mouth once in a while. He could be so adorable.

A few hours later.

"No Emmett that wall is pink. This one is yellow" Alice shrieked at Em.

"Pixie what's the diff." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand just do as I say" we've been working non stop since we got back from the store. We finished painting our room, Nicks, the study room, the living room, and the kitchen. We only needed 3 rooms and Ashley's was the last for today. Ashley and Nick where in Edward and My room sleeping so we could be as loud as we wanted and they wouldn't wake up. I saw Jazz paint the wall yellow and got a dumb idea. I walked behind him and painted the back of his head pink. He turned to look at me with a shocked expression, while I smiled back at him with an innocent smile.

"Oh Bells. Now your going to get it." he ran up to me and painted my face yellow with his brush. I gasped and heard laughter. I saw Edward was the one laughing and I splashed paint on his face. He tried to do the same but missed and ended up hitting Rose. Em was practically on the floor laughing. Rose and I looked at each other and decided to team up. We both painted his face with our brush. Half his face was pink the other was yellow. Em tried to splash us with his brush but ended up hitting Jazz and Alice. Next thing we knew, we were in a all war paint fight. I was glad the twins weren't here, they probably looked mature next to us.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

So today was the first day of school. I was excited and nerves. Excited because it's college! and nerves because this was the first time being away from the twins. I had a class at 11a.m, 12pm and 1pm; so Alice was babysitting until 1 then Jazz would babysit until I got out of class. Tomorrow though was different, I had class from 9am until 12 pm. So Edward, Em and Rose would switch off. I kissed Nick, Ashley, and Edward goodbye and left in my car. Today I had English class, math, and music. I had gone over the college so I wouldn't get lost on my first day and I knew pretty much where everything was. Our house wasn't far from the school so I got there pretty quick. I got out the car and saw Jazz in front. I walked over to him.

"Jazz I didn't know you had class right now."

"You never asked." He laughed.

"Oh so what class are you taking right now?"

"History and you sis?"

"English"

"Well I'll see you at home." I nodded and left to class. I walked in early, and sat on the back. There were a couple of students there and then I saw some guy sit next to me. He smiled and I smiled back trying to be friendly. I got a text from Edward and replayed back quickly.

_Love, I'm going out with Emmett after class. So don't expect me for dinner, I'll see you later. Love you! Forever a__nd__ Always your Edward. I chuckled at his __msg__._

_Okay I think I might go out with Alice anyways. Love you too. Bella._

The teacher then came in, he handed papers out to the class and explained what we would learn this year, and so on so on.

Classes were pretty interesting. English captivated my mind a lot, some of the books that we were assigned to read looked very interesting. Math was okay, I was never that good at it, but I'm doing good. As for Music, it was my favorite class. They were teaching me how to play the guitar and I still got to sing. I was a little shy about it at first but I warmed up to the idea at the end. Edward had text me a few minutes after my last class of the day ended. He had said he was barely on his 2nd class of the day. I parked on my drive way and only took my purse with me. I walked to guys house and knock the door. Alice opened the door with sleeping Nicky in her arms. Ashley was playing with Elmo -yet again. Alice must have dressed Ashley because she looked like a million dollar baby.

"Alice was is she wearing. Her barrette looks more expensive then my jeans." I picked Ashley of the floor and sat her on my lap. She was in a pretty white dress with pink ballet flats and a pink hair barrette.

"My godchild needs to look style-ish." I chuckled and looked at sleeping Nick. He had a blue collar button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, some black jeans and black Nike's [Jazz].

"What about Nick?"

"His my Nephew. I can't help it." she shrugged.

"His dressed like Edward." I laughed.

"Yeah so."

"Never mind." I looked down at Ashley.

"Hey baby, how was your day with Auntie Alice." she giggled and tugged on my hair.

"I'm guessing it was good" I kissed her cheek.

"Alice aren't you suppose to be in class and Jazz with the twins?"

"Bella did you not pay attention to anything I said last night on the phone. Jazz was going to take care of the twins at 12 I was taking care of them at 1." I nodded.

"Sorry when you called I was a bit preoccupied." I said smugly.

"Ew. I so don't want to know what you and my brother where doing while I was on the phone with you. A little rude don't you think." I laughed at her grossed out face.

"So do you have any classes next?"

"No. I had one at 7, one at 9 and my last at 12."

"Oh well do you mind going with me to get something to eat?"

"Okay! Can we go to that mall?"

"Sure Alice" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella let's go out and celebrate tomorrow night."

"Can't, twins remember."

"Let's get a babysitter. We'll post flayers all over the campus and interview people who are interested in being your own personal babysitter." I sounded like a good idea I was just a little nerves about leaving the twins with some stranger. "I don't know Alice, I need to ask Edward."

"I'll do it. You sit here and wait for me I'll be right back." she left me in their family room with Ashley and Nick. A played with Ashley, while Alice went to get the flayers. She was giggling and tugging on my hair –like always. I stood up and went to get her a bottle, I was sure she must be hungry. I started to make her her baby formula and warmed up the bottle when I heard a little pixie coming back. When I was done I gave it to Ashley and she just lay in my arms while she drank. You could tell she was getting very sleepy. I walked back to the living room and sat down next to Alice.

"Yes I know…No don't worry…the mall…your fiancée's hungry so shut up…okay…okay…Don't trip…Alright…Bye Eddie." She hung up the phone.

We walked out the house to my car and buckled the twins up. When we were ready I drove to the campus.

"So what did he say" I asked.

"He said yes, he said I have to pick some one good. Or else if something happens to the twins, it's on me." I chuckled. The ride to the campus was silent. It was comforting. I liked Alice, she was my best friend and a sister. Rose to she was also a best friend and a sister. I looked threw the mirror and saw Ashley sleeping with the bottle hang out of her mouth.

"Alice would you mind taking the bottle from Ashley."

"Have I told you that the twins look so cute when there sleeping."

"Yeah every other day" I chuckled and parked in the parking lot. I picked one of her flayers up and read it before she left.

_Looking for night and day babysitter for twins. Not everyday, just when we call. Maybe 2 or 3 times a month. Pay will be good. For more information please call…_

_Bella (***) ***-****_

_Edward (***) ***-****_

_Auntie Alice (***) ***-****_

It sounded so Alice –Of course.

"Auntie Alice?" I raised and eyebrow at her. She chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Okay you wait here, it will only take me a while." I nodded and turned on the music. My mind started to drift when Alice announced she was getting married to Jazz…

Flash Back.

_I was sitting in the living room with the twins just a few days ago. Alice came in the door with tears in her eyes._

_"Alice was going on?"_

_"Bella, I think Jazz is going to break up with me. I think his cheating on me." I put Ashley down and ran to her pulling her into my arms._

_"Alice, that's not possible. He loves up."_

_"Bella his been coming home really late. When I ask him where his been, his so secretive." She was on my lap now, crying her eyes out._

_"No Alice, he loves you. I know he would never do something like that."_

_"I don't know Bella."_

_"Oh sweetie everything will be okay. Go back home and talk to him. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." She nodded and left._

_The next day she came back with tears in her eyes. But this time she was happy. I raised and eyebrow at her._

_"Alice?" She only smiled and holds out her hand. I saw it then, on her ring finger was a very extravagant ring. It was so Alice._

_"__OMG__!" I yelled in happiness._

_"You should have been the Bella. He took me out to dinner in a motorcycle, then up to a hill where we sat for a while. A few minutes passed and the there was fire works, at night and the spelled out 'Alice Mary Cullen will you marry me'. When I looked at Jazz, there he was on his knee. Bella this was the best day of my life." She went on about all the details, and how Em, and Edward where involved with this. And just like me and Edward, Alice and Jazz would wait._

End of flash back.

Alice was back in the car and drove off to the mall.

"How'd it go?"

"I saw a few people looking at it on my way back. I'm sure you'll get a call soon."

When we got to the mall Nicky was a little cranky so we bough him a candy, he was happy after. I went to get something to eat and Alice joined me. We talked for a while until she finished eating first, then Alice begged me to let her take pictures of Nick and Ashley. I agreed just to make her happy. I was finishing eating when I got a call.

"Hello" I said

"Hi is this Bella?" a man's voice said.

"Yes this is her. Can I help you?"

"Yes my name is James and I'm calling about the babysitting job. I wanted to see if you had time for an interview."

"Of course, would you mind coming over today about 3."

"Yeah no problem." After telling him were I live, I went to the photography store and looked for Alice. She was holding Nick in on arm and Ashley was sitting while Alice talked on the phone. I went over to her and picked up Ashley. She was giggling as usual. We left the store while she was still on the phone. After we passed a few stores she hung up.

"So who was that" I asked.

"Tanya, and Kate. They're both sisters and want to come over for an interview. I told them that it was for one person and they agreed."

"Oh okay what time because I have someone coming at 3."

"Oh great they're coming at 4. Paul's coming at 5. and Vanessa's coming at 6"

"You booked that many people."

"I told you it would be easy" she shrugged and continued to shop.

We got home a few minutes until 3 and I saw a man standing at the door. I got out the car and took out the bag's Alice helped. But knowing Alice, it was a lot of bag's. Jame's came over and helped.

"Need help"  
"Please, I need o go get the twins." I handed him the bag's and went back for Nick and Ashley. They had fallen asleep on the ride back home. I took them up to Ashley's room and tucked them in. When I got downstairs I could hear Alice already ask questions.

"So how old are you James." Alice asked.

"I'm 20. Well actually I'll be 20 next month."

Have you ever babysat before?" I asked.

"Yes but mostly family."

"Oh well will you be able to babysit night's because that's when we'll need you the most." Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm free. But by any chance that I won't be able to I'll let you know." We talked some more, but Alice got a call and went upstairs to get it. I sat there with James alone a little freaked out.

"So Bella single mom?" he asked with a flirting tone.

"No actually, l'm engaged. I live with my fiance."

"Oh lucky man." he chuckled.

"He would say that. I would say I'm the lucky one."

"Well I hope your fiance can take care of you. You never know when some one might try and steal you from him." he gave me a wink. Alice came back. Thank you Alice.

"Karmen and Tanya are turning the corner to your house." she said to me. I nodded.

"Well i guess that's my cue to leave. Bella, Alice have a nice day." he picked my hand up and kissed it. He left the house with a smug smile. He was so wired.

"Well his out" Alice said when he closed the door.

"Yeah, I don't want the twins with that freak." We stood there in the hall waiting for Tanya and Kate. There was a knock on the door pretty soon. I went to get it and invited them to come in. We sat in the living room.

"Hi I'm Tanya and this is my sister Kate." Tanya is a strawberry blond with curly hair she looked about 17 or 18, she was very beautiful. Kate was like her sister tall and looked young maybe 18 or 19. She had blond straight hair and was about 5'4.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is..."

"I'm Auntie Alice" she interrupted me.

"Yeah what she said." I laughed.

"So how old are you?" Alice asked.

"Well I'm 19, and Tanya is 18" Kate said.

"Have you babysat before?" I asked.

"Yeah well our older sister Irina is 21 and when our mom passed away she took care of us. Tanya always took care of me though, when Irina was working or in school. I babysat our neighbors kids and Tanya helped. After our dad's friends would ask us to babysit and we would agree." We talked about simple stuff and I liked them both. I wasn't really sure who to pick. But then I heard Nick cry.

"Excuse me I think my little monster is cranky again." I stood and walked to Ashley's room. Ashley and Nick where in thier crib. She was giggling and playing with elmo -that girl was always happy. Nick was crying. I picked him up in my arms.

"What's wrong baby. Are you hungry." he didn't say anything he just cuddled into me. I knew then he was just looking for me. I picked up Ashley and walked back down the stairs and sat next to Alice. I heard 2 Aw's as Nick rubbed his eyes.

"Kate, Tanya this is my son Anthony Nicholas Cullen and my daughter Ashley Samantha Cullen." Kate looked at her in Aw and Tanya looked at Nick.

"Bella do you mind if I hold Ashley." Kate asked.

"Baby, would you like to meet some one new." I asked Ashley. She tugged on my hair.

"Ashley does that. When she try's and gets you attention she's happy or says yes she tugs on your hair." I said handing Ashley to Kate. Ashley giggled and tugged on Kate's hair lightly.

"Bella may I" Tanya's gestured to Nick. I handed him to her and he just stayed quite.

"Does he not like me"

"No his just cranky. He wasn't having a good day today."

"Bella your son looks like you." Kate said.

"Yeah I know. Nick looks like me and has my eyes with Edward's hair color and my curls. Ashley looks like her dad with his eyes and my hair color and curls."

"How old are they?" Kate asked.

"They're 7 months. Nick is older by like 10 minutes."

"Is the father taking responsanility." Kate asked with an apologetic look.

"Yes I'm actually living with him and we're engaged." I said holding up my beautiful ring. Right on time I heard the door open.

"Love are you here?" I stood to greet my hot boyf...fiance, Jazz, and Em. I kissed him lightly on the lips and brought him to the living room.

"I thought you were going out to eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah but Em wanted to come and get Ashley, he said he hasn't spend time with her. Do you mind love?"

"No just don't let Em scare her." I glared at Em. He went to the kitchen, probably too look for something to eat. I looked at Tanya and Kate.

"Tanya Kate this is Edward. My boyfriend." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Fiance love." he corrected me.

"Sorry I'm just still not use to eat."

"Hi Kate Tanya." Edward said.

"That's my brother Jasper and Alice's fiance." I looked at Em as he was eating a cookie.

"That big goof of a bear is like my brother Emmett. His Edward and Alice's brother." Nick started to reach for me. I picked him up from Tanya's arms and he cuddled into my chest, he would fall asleep soon.

"So I believe you want to take your daughter to eat." Kate said walking over to Edward and handing him Ashley. She gladly went into Edward's arms.

"Thank you." he said and looked at Ashley. "Hey princess, you want to go out with us." she giggled and grabbed a hand full of his hair tugging it hard.

"Ashley that hurts." he said. and she giggled some more. She started to reach for Em and he gladly took her.

"Hey squirt. I haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss your favorite uncle." he said kissing her cheek.

"She sure did" Jazz said kissing her to.

"Your talking about me right." and they got into an argument.

"I'll see you later love." Edward said kissing me and the Nick. I saw Em put Ashley on his shoulders and they left.

"Excuse my brother, his brain hasn't developed yet." Alice joked. We sat down again.

"Bella, if you don't mind me saying. Edward looks lost into you." I giggled.

"Yeah he says that all the time." Kate said.

"You looked so happy together. I would expect for it to be a little complicated with having kids at a young age." Tanya said.

"Well we've been together for 2 years and we'll I'd like to say we're truly in love." we talked some more and decided to go out to eat. The whole evening was fun. Alice had called Paul and Vanessa back saying that they found some one. Both me and Alice had agreed to get both of them. We told them that we were hiring both of them paying them each 200. Tanya was to take care of Nick and Kate of Ashley. They were both glad and agreed to be here tomorrow night. I felt safe leaving the twins with someone safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"Bella are you ready. We have to leave. You know Alice has been excited about our celebration." Edward screamed from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a bit. I'm almost done." We were going out today as planned bye Alice. Tanya and Kate where downstairs waiting and I'm sure Alice was probably irritated I wasn't at her house yet. I was just about to go out the room when I heard Nick cry from Ashley's room. I ran to the room and picked him up crushing him into my chest.

"what's wrong Nicky." I said kissing his forehead. That's when I felt it, he was burning up. I put the back of my hand on his head to see if I hadn't imagined it and I was right he was burning up. I walked downstairs. Edward was waiting for me in the living room talking to Kate and Tanya while they played with Ashley. Edward heard my heels and turned to look at me. He had a beautiful smile, and if I wasn't worried about Nick I would have thought he looked very sexy and we wouldn't be leaving this house after all.

"Love you look very irresistible tonight…" he was going to say more but he saw my concerned look. "Bella what's wrong"

"Edward feel Nick's forehead. I think he has a very high fever." He did as I told him and nodded. Nick was still crying in my arms and I was rocking him trying to calm him down.

"Shh Nicky come on baby let's get you your bottle." I walked to the kitchen and I heard Edward tell the girls he was very sorry but they wouldn't be babysitting tonight. I heard Kate offer to let us have fun that they could handle it but Edward didn't agree he said it was better if they took care of it. I got the house phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up in the second ring.

"Bella I swear if you and Edward don't…" I interrupted.

"Alice I'm sorry but we can't go out tonight."

"Bella I've been waiting for this for a long time why the hell are you canceling. And why is Nick crying." she was shouting.

"Alice can you stop yelling. Look Nick has a real high fever and we need to take care of him. Go have fun and we'll go out with you guys when Nick get's better but for now I'm not. I can't handle going out knowing our son is sick. Tell the guy's I'm sorry."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry is there anything we can do?'

"No but I'll let you know if there is."

"Okay Bella love you. I hope my nephew get's better." I hung up and started to rock nick again as he drank the bottle. He started to calm down and close his eyes. Edward came to the kitchen.

"How is he?" he said as he carried Ashley.

"I'm not sure. Do we have a thermometer somewhere around?" he nodded and went to get it. He came back with out Ashley."Where's Ashley" I asked as he put the thermometer in Nick mouth.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to have both baby's sick. I think we should call Alice and ask her to take her to her house and watch her for a while." I nodded. I picked up the phone and dialed while Edward took Nick from my hands. Alice picked up again on the second ring.

"Hello Bella"

"Hey umm so by any chance are you guys going out or something?" I didn't really want to ruin there plans.

"No it wouldn't be the same with out you guys. Why what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could take Ashley over to your house. We don't want her getting sick to…you think you can baby-sit her tonight?"

"Of course. Jazz and I will be there in a bit.""Thanks Alice bye." I clicked the phone off.

"She's coming over soon. I'll be right back. I need to get her stuff ready." he nodded and waited patiently for the beep. I went to the living room to find Ashley in the couch watching TV but almost falling asleep. I picked her up into my arms and went to grab her stuff. In the baby bag I put extra clothes for a few days just in case, he bottle and the baby formula, diapers, shoes, blanket, and a bunch of other stuff. I grabbed the last thing that was very important to her. Ashley couldn't sleep over at other people's place's with our this teddy bear Edward and I had gotten her. She never cuddled with it but kept in her crib. I think it reminded her of us but I wasn't sure. Alice came in the door then.

"Hey is everything ready?" she said taking Ashley off my hands. I wrapped Ashley in a blanket and trying to cover A little bit of Alice so Ashley wouldn't hit the night air.

"Yeah, look Alice I hope it's not to much to ask but if Nick doesn't get any better would you be able to let her sleep over for a few day's. We'll work out the school schedule tomorrow."

"of course Bella" Alice said. I nodded and we made our way downstairs. Edward was on the phone, and Jazz was holding, Nick. I gave him Ashley's baby bag and grabbed Nick. He was asleep in my arms, I felt his forehead and it felt the same, Hot.

"Alright well we'll call you later Bells, if you need anything just call." I nodded at Jazz and went to say good bye to Ashley. I uncovered some of the blanket and kissed her forehead. Edward came and kissed her forehead to, never leaving the phone. I walked them out the door and came back to the living room sitting on the couch and waited to see what Edward was doing. After 5 minutes he hung up the phone.

"So who did you call" I said as I stroked Nick's cheek.

"My dad. Bella he has a really high fever its 101. If it get's higher Carlisle said it would be best to take him to the doctor." I got a little worried, I wasn't sure what to do. I was knew to all of this.

"He said to let him rest, drink a lot of fluids and feed him vitamin C" I nodded and sighed. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I know your worried Bella but he'll get better."

"I'm just scared Edward, I don't know what to do."

"Me either but we have to learn how to be parents. We knew this would be though, but we'll get threw this." I just leaned my head on his shoulders and cuddled Nick into my arms.

I woke up against Edward's chest on the couch holding a crying Nick. I started to rock him and I got up to get him something to drink.

"Shhh! Nicky everything will be okay. Here baby drink your bottle." he wouldn't keep it in his mouth he just kept on pushing it out with his tongue and crying. I put the thermometer under his tongue and rocked him waiting for the beep. After what felt forever it finally beeped. It said 104.3. I freaked out, I ran to the living room tugging on Edward to get up.

"what's going on." he said with a yawn.

"Edward, Nick's fever went up higher, it's 104." I almost yelled.

"Okay get him a blanket and let's go I need to get the car keys." I nodded and grabbed the blanket next to the couch. Edward was back and leading me outside. I sat on the back seat trying to calm Nick but he just kept crying. I felt like the worst mother ever, I didn't know what to do. I was helpless and useless. Edward drove like a madman and got us at the hospital in 15 minutes. We walked in a little fast and the nurse took Nick from us. Another nurse came telling us to wait in the waiting room. Edward was holding me to him and I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't speak or move, next thing I know I felt the tears escape my eyes. I hid my face in Edward's chest silently crying for Nick to be okay. I knew Edward knew I was crying because he just stroked my back trying to calm me down. I knew it wasn't a good idea but I also wanted Jazz. Of course I had Edward, but when I had both of them together I felt like everything would be okay. I didn't want to disturb him though, it was 3 am and he was sleeping. It felt like hours when it was really only minutes when the nurse came out of the room where they had taken Nick.

"Are you Anthony's parents." my head snapped up at my sons name.

"Yes" Edward said.

"Well I'm sorry to say that your son is gravely ill and will have to keep him in and try to lower his tempter. We advise that you go home and rest. We'll call you when we have news."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave I need to be close to Nick." I said it clearly so she understood there was no way in hell I was leaving.

"Alright"

"Can I see him" I asked.

"Can we see him" Edward corrected me putting hand on my shoulder. I immediately relaxed at the touch.

"Yeah but you'll have to see him threw the glass window. I'm afraid you can't go in." I nodded and followed her to the room. I saw threw the window what broke my heart. Nick was crying. He was laying there naked **[AN: I have no idea what those things are called. Where they put sick baby's in and you can only touch they by putting your hand threw this plastic thing. I hope I didn't confuse you.] **with one little tube in his arm. It was a needle and it was attached to a liquid bag. I was hurting me to see him there, sick in bed and crying. I buried my face in Edward's chest and cried. He walked me back to the waiting room and sat me on his lap. I felt him pull out something out his pocket but I paid no attention. All I saw was darkness, I heard my name many times and sometimes it felt like I was being shaked. All I was doing was letting the darkness flow on me. I wanted only to let it swallow me up.

I don't know how long I was in the darkness for but I remembered I had three reasons to try and overcome the darkness. One Nick, I needed to be there when he got better. Two, Ashley needed me with her. And three, Edward would hate me if I left. I felt some one stroke my hair, and some one holding my hand. I instinctively squeezed the hand that was holding mine and tried to open my eyes. When I finally did I could hear the voice's more clearly. I saw Edward holding my hand and Jazz stroking my hair.

"Bella how do you feel?"

"I'm not sure, confused" I said with a rusty voice. "What happened?"

"You started to hyperventilate when you saw Nick and passed out. Doctors said you were shutting down your brain, like you didn't want to wake up. You had the power but you were deciding not to." Jazz said with tears in his eyes. I'm sure I worried the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened. I was in a dark place and I was to scared to come back to reality. But then I remembered my three reasons for not giving up. Nick, Ashley, and Edward." I looked at Edward who had tears in his eyes. I didn't know why, but I was getting scared something happened to Nick.

"Edward tell me Nick is okay" I begged.

"His fine." he said threw his almost sobs.

"Then why are you crying." I said as I tried to reach for his cheek.

"Because I thought I almost lost you Bella. You've been in this state for 2 days. The doctors didn't see anything getting better. And you wouldn't move one bit. Bella I thought you were leaving me." he was still crying. I wiped a tear and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I never wanted that to happen. It over took me and I'm sorry but I promise that will never happen again. I will fight to come back and I won't give up."

"I love you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. So how's Nick?"

"Well his better, back to his normal temperature but they wanted to keep him for one more night to make sure. He's being released today the same time I'm sure you will be out." I nodded. I heard footsteps and looked at the door to see Jazz coming with my beautiful little girl in his arms. He sat her on my stomach and she immediately cuddled into my chest.

"Hi baby, I've missed you" I told her as I stroked her hair. I looked into her eyes and saw sadness and loneliness.

"She misses her twin brother." Edward said.

"How do you know" I looked at him.

"Because when she's be herself she has this sad look and when we took her to see Nick threw the glass she started to reach out to him and she got happy again. This happens every time she get's close to him." I cuddled Ashley closer to me.

"Oh sweetie you'll see Nick soon." I whispered at her. I soon fell asleep with Ashley in my arms.


	25. Chapter 25

So This story is about to end, I still havn't come up with a name but I hope by the last chapter I will. The next chapter I'm going to skip a lot. Maybe a year and another, the last chapter is going to be when Ashley and Nick are older. But that will be it, I'm starting another story but it's not about twilight. At least for now I want to try something else. Its by 2nd favorite series, House of Night. Twilight still rules though.

P.s. I don't own twilight. Stephenie does!

* * *

Bella's POV

He had just got home from the hospital. It was 4 in the afternoon and I was tired. Nick was way better, his fever had gone down the same day I passed out. Ashley wouldn't let Nick go, if we had them separate she would freak out. I think this really affected her. Edward and I laid Ashley and Nick in the crib, Ashley immediately felt safe next to Nick. I don't know how this could affect her so much, I mean she was only 7 months old. She was already crawling and she could mostly do stuff on her own now. Nick the same, he could already crawl but he was more active and was on his feet more, but always fell on his butt. He would be the first to walk.

I went to Edward and my room and laid down. I was really tired, but when Edward laid next to me shirtless it all went away. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled my body closer to him. I carefully ran my hand down his chest to his abs giving him goose bumps. I giggled at his reaction when out of now where I was straddling his hips. I wasn't sure how I got on top of his but I didn't mind either. I started to kiss from his abs to his neck. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on all the right place's earning a few growls and moans from Edward. He was playing with the hem of my shirt and ran his hand up my chest cupping my breast. I moaned at the sensation and nibbled on his earlobe. He quickly pulled my shirt of and started to unbutton my jeans but was having a hard time. Eventually he did it, and I followed him. When I had him of his jeans we only small articles of clothing between our way. But soon they where gone.

"Love have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are." Edward said as his eyes roamed my body. His eyes looked at me like he could eat me up any moment. I couldn't respond to his comment, I could only continue this blissful day.

I woke up to something tickling my bare back. When I paid more attention to the tickle, I felt something soft, Edward's lips. I opened my eyes, and giggled at his lips. I rolled on my back and saw my Greek god standing in front of me with a smug look. He laid his body on top of me but stayed on his elbows to prevent from his weight to crush me. He kissed my jaw and then my lips, I just giggled at where this was going.

"Edward it's to early for this." I giggled as his free hand roamed my body.

"Shh love it's never to early." he said it in a whisper.

"Edward, I need to get ready for school. Really it's to early for morning sex." I tried to say between kisses.

"No love stay with me."

"I can't I've already missed to much school Edward." I pushed him gently on his back, kissed hi chest and wrapped the sheet on my body bringing it with me to the shower. I heard Edward growl, he was probably annoyed he wouldn't get some this early in the morning. I chuckled as I got in the warm water. I started to wash my hair with my shampoo when I felt a firm body against my own and hands helping me wash my hair. I only laid my back to his chest enjoying the closeness.

When we were done with our 'shower' we heard giggles from the twins room and went to go see what they were doing. Ashley and Nick were playing with Elmo giggling. They could really be so cute sometimes.

The weeks went by fast, always happy and having fun. Every Friday Alice made Edward and I go out with them. I knew we needed a break from being parents but I also like the idea of being with the twins and cuddling with Edward. Today after a lot of begging, instead of going out, we would just hang out at our house and have a movie night. Emmett and Rose were taking the guest room, while Jazz and Alice took Ashley's room because it was the baby room with a king bed. Ashley and Nick where sleeping in Nick's room. I was laying between Edward's legs and my head rested on his chest, waiting for everyone to come already. Edward was stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head once in a while. Emmett came in barging in the front door with his hands on his eyes.

"You better be all dressed."

"Em, ever heard of knocking. Yes were dressed." I said to him. He looked threw his fingers and plopped on the couch next to us. Ashley and Nick were playing with Elmo on the floor when Emmett picked up Ashley.

"Hey squirt. Did you miss your uncle." Jazz came and took her from his arms.

"She sure missed her uncle Jazz" he corrected Em. We were all laughing. Alice went and picked up Nick.

"Bella, your son looks like you everyday." Rose said and kissed his cheek. Jazz placed Ashley on the floor and played with her curls. Jazz stood her up on her feet holding her from her hands and she started to walk -of course with Jazz help. He stood and carefully helped her walk to me still gripping on Jazz hands. I started to call her over clapping my hands and encouraging her to continue. She was giggling with a huge smile. I was surprised of what happened next, Ashley let go of Jazz hands and reached for me, but the thing is that she was still half away from me. She did it all by herself, she walked to me with out falling. When she got to me she gripped my hair and played with it. I picked her up into my arms and span her around happy about what she did. Edward came to me and picked her up holding her up in the air laughing with her. He kissed her cheek and we hugged her. When we were done, we wanted to try it again. Edward took her from my arms and told me to go half way across the other couch. I did and started to call out for Ashley, slowly she let go of Edward and walked by herself. I was so proud of her, we always thought it would be Nick to take the first step. After all the excitement we noticed Alice was recording the whole thing, from when Jazz helped to when she let go of Edward. We watched movies and hung out, it was fun. It was about 3 am already and we were getting tired. We went to sleep pretty soon. I don't think I've ever been so happy before. Everything was great.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

**3 month's later.**

The twins would be 1 year next month. Ashley was walking better, she almost never fell but now we had to worry about her falling down the stairs. Edward and I decided to put gate's at the end and start of the stairs. It was a little annoying to unlocking each time we had to go up or down but it was for her safety. It was Nick's safety too, Now. He had started to walk better a month after Ashley, but she was better at it. Nick on the other hand was being more alert. When he wanted something he would just show you in hands signals. He was becoming much brighter then we expected. As for school, everything was great. I was almost finished with my book. I wanted the characters to be close to me for some reason. I knew exactly what names to put even if it had nothing to do with me and everyone that's name I wanted to use was okay with it. I finished all chapters I was just rereading and fixing things. There was one chapter in particular that I was madly in love with, it was the sweetest one of the book. It was after a baseball scene where a bad vampire wanted to attack my human girl. Her vampire boyfriend was sending her with his sister and brother to her home town to hid her from the bad vampires. The good bye broke my heart, truly.

**[A/N. This is straight out of Twilight. I don't own.]**

_"Let's go" Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen._

_But Edward was at my side at once. He cough me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his, lifting my feet of the floor. For the shortest second his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine._

_His eyes wet blank, curiously dead, as he turned away. And they were gone._

_We stood there, the others looking away from me as the tears streaked noiselessly down my face._

I was about done correcting it soon and I would be try to get it published. Edward and Alice's idea. They encouraged me to try, there really wasn't much to lose. Then there was my singing. I had been chosen to sing at a very important concert in a UCLA fair. I had agreed and my career started to fly off. I got record deals, agents and music producers begging me to work with them. I had told each and everyone of them I had to think it over. I always thought of being an author but not an singer. Again Edward and Alice said I should try it, if I don't like it at least I tried instead of going threw life wondering what if I had gone threw with it. They were right, like always, I was going to try it. But I wouldn't try it until I tried and get my book published, it was my first concern. After if I did get it published then I would call up agents and see what they think.

**1 year later.**

"So Bella, you're a 19 year old mother, author, singer, UCLA student and a fiancée. Is it to much to handle at times." I was being interviewed for MTV news. My career really shot up after I got my book published.

"Well honestly, being a mother, student, and fiancée really isn't a big deal. I mean Edward my fiancé says motherhood comes naturally to me. I love my twins and I wouldn't change anything about it. As for the singing and writing well writing is my passion and singing is like a hobby. If I wasn't a singer I would be an author. But I'm glad I gave it a chance because I really enjoy singing, it's a way I express myself."

"And how does Edward feel about being nominated for sexiest new artist?"

"[chuckle] Well he just had to deal with more guys hitting on me. But Edward, and my brothers Jasper and Emmett always dealt with that. There mostly use to it and protective."

"Bell I though you said you had one brother."

"No I do, You see; Jasper is my real blood brother. Emmett is Edward's brother but also mine. Alice is Edward's sister, my best friend and sister. Rose is also my best friend and sister."

"And if I'm right Alice as in Alice Cullen is shooting up her career as a fashion designer and Rose as in Rosalie Hale is a new actress right?"

"Yeah, Alice was always the one for clothes and shopping. When we livid in Forks that's mostly all we did. She had my twins dressed in designers clothes that sometimes I don't even wear. Rose is also reaching for her dream. Every one knows Rose is dead gorgeous and I for one think she's great for an actress or model [chuckle]"

"By any chance are your sister's single?"

"No, sorry boy's but there all happily engaged."

"No way, tell me with who?"

"Well little Alice is engaged to my brother Jazz, Rose is engaged to Emmett."

"[gasp] So your pretty much all friends and engaged with one another's siblings."

"Yeah I guess, I mean. Rose and Em have nothing to do with my blood so technically there the only ones not dating that are someone's brother or sister. Edward and I went out before Alice and Jazz. But it's never awkward knowing were dating our brother or sister. It's actually easier. I mean besides the fact that Jazz threaten Edward to kill him if he hurt me, everything's fun."

"So Bella moving on to more cuter topics. How old are your twins?"

"Ashley and Nick had just turn 2 years." I said proudly.

"And how do you feel about being a teen mom?"

"It's overwhelming at times but I love them. My brother's and sisters help me out all the time. And Edward is the best father and fiancé, his always there to help me."

"We got to know, we've all seen your Edward. And girls let me tell you, he is yummy. I'm guessing under the clothes he must be even more sexy and under the sheet's [wink]"

"[blush and chuckle] Well ughh, yeah I mean he has a very sexy body. And umm under the sheet's well I guess that's between me and him. [smug smile]"

"Oh I'm feeling a heated memory in Bella going on right now. Well it was nice having you Bella. Lady's and gentlemen were going into a commercial, and when were back we'll have Taylor Lautner with us." I walked off the stage to be greeted by Edward.

"Between me and you. Is that right" he raised and eyebrow.

"I don't know I mean, I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the police from all the screaming that goes on at night" I whispered in his ear. We left back home chuckling at the interview. Home where the twins were and the best person you could ever meet.

**1 year and months later.**

"Momma"

"Momma" I felt some one tugging my hair. I was guessing it was Ashley.

"Momma" She tired to climb up the bed. I slowly sat up from bed and picked her up into my arms.

"What's wrong Ashley?" she was just happy. It was 9 am and that meant it was time to feed her.

"Wuv you" she said kissing my cheek.

"Wuv you too baby" I tickled her.

"Hey what about me, doesn't anyone wuv me" Edward pouted sitting up also."Daddy" she jumped into his arms.

"Hey princess, is it time to feed you already" she nodded. We got up from bed and went to make her breakfast. Nick was still sleeping, he always woke up late.

"Edward, so I was thinking. I mean we haven't been to Forks since like 9 months ago. Summer's coming up and I have a free schedule for a month from both singing and writing. How about we go and visit everyone." I really missed everyone. Mom and I were still not in good conditions but we talked once in a while. Phil tried to get her to stop talking to me but I mean she's my mother she can't. As for my dad we've stayed closer then ever. Everything was great, I was scheduled to finish my squeal to twilight in may 5th which was a few more weeks. It was called New moon and I liked it a lot. My first and second cd's went platinum with 5 hit songs and 3 best music videos. Everything was great. I was ending my junior year in college and entering my last year after summer. I would major in English and continue with writing and singing. Edward was becoming a doctor and was graduating early for working his butt off, he still had 5-4 more years to go. He was working even harder to finish faster. As for the twins they were just growing and having fun. Alice is a big time fashion designer, and my own personal designer. She bends her schedule with mine. Rose is the most wanted actress, she always has gigs or offers but takes it slow. Emmett is a very much wanted model. Who knew really. I mean, Em has always had the face and the body but the personality? Jazz is a major in history and photographer. When he can he teaches history but he mostly like photography. Leah and Seth are great. Leah got married to some guy name Andrew, Seth is going out with some sister of Reneseme. Jacob and Ness are still going strong. Jake is proposing soon and I'm sure Reneseme will say yes. Angela and Ben are married, and Jessica well I haven't heard much about her. Every one's life's were happy and grateful. Mine was the best, I had everything I wanted and things I never knew I could have. Especially Edward, Ashley, and Nick.

**1 year later.**

**[A/N I'm not describing a lot of stuff. Just picture everything like how Stephanie Meyer had described it. She much better at it.]**

"Bella take a deep breath"

"No I can't, Alice I'm freaking out" I yelled at her.

"Bella your going to sweat of your make up. Now breath" I did was she said and relaxed a bit.

"Okay now can you relax a bit while I go and get changed."

"Yeah I think so" Alice rolled her eyes and left. I tried to relax and only thought of the honeymoon. Edward was taking my somewhere special, a secret place. He wouldn't tell me where but I really didn't care as long as I got to be with him. Nick and Ashley would be staying over at Alice's place. All to soon Alice was back, with Rene and dad. They were holding a box out.

"What is that" I asked.

"They where your grammas Swans. We had the jeweler replace the past stones with sapphires ." Inside the box where 2 heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires where clustered into floral shaped on top the teeth.

"Something blue" mom said.

"Something old too." dad said. Alice threw me her garter into my hands.

"Something borrowed and the dress is new. There your ready to go." After Alice placed the garter Mom left to get seated, it was time. We made our way to the front gates. Rose and Em went first. They kissed my good luck and left.

"Bella, have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful. Edward's going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself." I chuckled at the truth. Edward always has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Rene and Phil went next.

"Thanks Jazz, for everything. I'm not sure I would be here with the twins if it wasn't for you." I kissed his cheek. Leah and Seth went next. I started to get nerves. It was Alice and Jazz next and then me. Nick and Ashley were playing peek a boo with dad. They would both walk with me and hold the train. Alice's idea of course. Well actually Nick would hold the train, Ashley was the beautiful flower girl.

"Bella breath, your moments away from being with Edward." I nodded and relaxed a bit again. Alice and Jazz left. Dad positioned Nick and Ashley into there spots. Once the song started Ashley would walk out and we would follow with Nicky behind. And right on cue the song started. Ashley left gracefully as the doors opened and began to throw the flowers as she made her way down the hall. Then dad gripped my arm and we started to walk. I started to freak out again, I wasn't showing it but I really wanted to see Edward. For a brief second I was distracted by the fusion of white blossoms that hung from garlands from everything from everything in the room that wasn't alive. Dripping of long lines of glosses of ribbon. But I tore my eyes from the burry canopy, and searched across the rows of satin dripped chairs blushing more deeply at all the face's that had all eyes on me. Until I found him at last. Standing before an arch with covered with even more flowers. More gossamers I was barley constaions that Carlisle stood by his side, with Jazz and Em right behind. And the minister behind them all. I didn't see my mother were she must have been seated in the front row, or any of the guest. They would have to wait for later. All I really saw was Edward's face. It filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a beautiful burning green, his prefect face was almost saver of the deft of his emotion. And then as he met my odd gaze he broke into a breath taking smile of exaltation. Suddenly it was the pressure of dad's arm that kept me from sprinting head long down the isle. The march was to slow, as I struggled to pase my steps to its rhythm , mercifully the isle was very short, and then at last, at last I was there. Edward hold out his hand, Charlie took my hand and as symbol old as the world placed it in Edwards. I touched the cool smooth on his skin, and I was home. Our vows were the simple traditional words that were spoken a million times. We'd asked the minister to make on small change. We traded the line 'till death do us part' for the more appropriate 'as long as we both shall live'. In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to sudle into its more proper position. I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do" I managed to chock out threw my tears. When it was his turn to speak the words, they were clear and victorious.

"I do" The minister declared us husband and wife. And then Edward's hands reached up to cup my face, he pulled me into him and crushed his soft lips into the most passionate kiss we've ever sheared. It would be like this for the rest of our life's.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope you enjoyed my story. I'll be writing more but this is the last chapter for this story. Thanks a lot to all of you that reviewed.

* * *

Bella's POV

12 years passed. Ashley and Nick were 16 now. They were both seniors –they skipped a grade. Ashley and Nick had a sister after, when we came back from our honeymoon we found out I was pregnant again, this time we were more ready and happy about it. We named her Kerry. After there graduation, Ashley was going to Julliard as a dancer. Nick was still waiting for his acceptance letter from Julliard for pianist. I was very proud of them. We had a real close relationship, almost never fighting. The only time I was disappointed was when Nick was driving under the influence and crashed. There wasn't bad damage but he was so grounded. Ashley was devastated, Nick felt so bad he promised her to never drink again. I was still singing and writing. I wrote 5 books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn were one series, with the same characters. My other book was The Host. The twilight series had become a phenomenon, it was the most wanted book, and they had just finished filming New Moon. I was in shock when a movie director came to my agent and asked to let him turn my books into movies. I of course agreed. During the setting of New Moon, I had taken Kerry with me. They hadn't found one of the vampires for the movie and they were going crazy. When they saw Kerry they immediately fell in love with her. She has long curly bronze hair with green-ish eyes; she was pale with rosy cheeks and lips. She was of course a mixture of both Edward and I. I agreed to let her do it if she wanted to, and Edward agreed to. She loved it of course and she was great at it too. We made a deal that my agent would represent her as well; he would look for her summer movie jobs. She couldn't act during school sessions. Edward turned out to be important; he was one of the most wanted doctors in the U.S. He loved helping people, and he was great at it as well. The down side is that he's always surrounded by sluty nurses. I let it go though.

Alice and Jasper were doing great; they had gotten married after our honeymoon. Soon after, Alice got pregnant. She had a daughter Bella Monisa Swan age 12, and a few years later Katy Swan age 4. Alice was the most wanted fashion designer. Her clothing line was more popular the Coach, Prada, Channel, and Luis Vuitton all together. Jasper was a famous photographer and my personal photographer as well. He loved it, and any time Alice had to travel somewhere, he would fallow and go take beautiful pictures all over the world. Rose got married 2 years after Alice and me. She was still the best actress in Hollywood. She was almost always booked, but had time for her family. She was always staring as the main character of the movies and made them into hit movies. Emmett was a model but he took time off most of the time. He was mostly busy with being a house wife. I Know Right! Big shocker! They had 2 sons and one daughter. Andy was 11, Jerry was 9 and Lillian Marie was 8 months. Yeah I was shocked that both Alice and Rose names there daughters after me. Alice named her Bella but called her Monisa. Rose named her Marie but called her Lilly.

I was sitting on the couch with Kerry between my legs while I played with her hair, when Ashley came running down the stairs.

"Mommy" Ashley and Kerry would never stop calling me that, even when we were around paparazzi they didn't care. I was more then happy.

"What's up sweetie?" I looked at the nerves teen in front of me.

"I have a date. Can I go?"

"Sure what time?"

"Um. I think he said 8-11. And Hermisa asked is I could stay with her for the night. You can call her mother when it's 11 to make sure I'm home. I promise I'll be with her."

"I trust you honey, but you know it's not going to be easy to convince you dad."

"Can you help me out please!" she gave me her big puppy eyes, showing me her beautiful green eyes. I was a sucker for them.

"Okay honey." She kissed me and ran to her room to look for something to wear. Kerry looked at me.

"Mommy can I go hang out with Monisa and Liz. And can I sleep over at her house."

"Sure what time?"

"In like an hour."

"Okay care bear. Go get ready." She left to her room. Nick came in the house slamming the front door. He looked gloomy.

"What's wrong Nicky?" I patted the seat next to him. He sat down a little careful though which was wired because he looked like he was in pain.

"Mom I did something bad and you might get mad." That made me a little nerves.

"I'll try not to freak out." He faced his back to me and took off his shirt. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I saw he words Cullen tattooed on his back, from one shoulder to the other. I gasped. Then he turned on his side and flexed his muscle shoeing my full name around his bicep, Isabella Marie Swan. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He turned to look at me with a nerves expression.

"Oh baby, that's the sweeties thing I've ever seen. Thank you. But your going to have to talk to your dad about that. I love you honey." I kissed his cheek. He picked me up in a bone crushing hug and left the room. I texted Edward.

_'Edward what time will you be home?'_

Nick screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Mom can I crash at Jason's?"

"Sure" My phone vibrated.

_'I don't know, why don't you look outside.'_

I rolled my eyes and went to the window. Sure enough Edward was there with flowers in his hand. He walked in the door and I jumped into his arms giving him a welcome home kiss. It really was ridicules I mean I saw him this morning. I got off of him and grabbed his hand as we walked to the living room.

"Hello to you to my Bella. This are for you beautiful." He handed me a dozen of Roses. They were beautiful.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek and put the table so I could put them on a vase later.

"Ashley your dad's here" I screamed up the stairs. Edward looked at me confused and I shrugged it off. He went and sat at the couch as I waited for Ashley to come down the stairs. When she was there I whispered to her.

"When I nod look away and close your eyes." she raised an eye brow but nodded.

"Hi daddy" Ashley said as she sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello princess, where's my other princess?" he asked for Kerry.

"Upstairs." I said.

"So what are you two girls scheming?" Edward asked. I just smiled.

"Dad I have a date with Brian McCarthy tonight from 8-11. And I'm sleeping over at Hermisa's. Can I go?" well weren't we straight forward today.

"No" Edward said.

"But daddy" she started.

"No but daddy me, Ashley it's to late."

"Dad were only going for a walk, and a movie after dinner. He'll drop me off at Hermisa's and you can even call her mom to make sure I'm there." she was giving him the puppy eyes. He was loosing this battle already. I chuckled with amusement. I looked at her and nodded. She understood it was time to look away. Carefully I got really close to Edward's ear and kissed it softly before whispering at him in the most seductive voice I could.

"You know. Kerry's sleeping over at Monisa's, Nick is staying at Jason's and Ashley at Hermisa's." I paused and nibbled on his ear and roamed the hand the was already inside his shirt earning a few gasps and growl that only I could hear. "We'll have the house all to ourselves. And you could do to me whatever you'd like." he gasped as I pulled my hand back to me knee. I could se it took him a while to clam down. But he did.

"Ashley" he said still with shock in his voice.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"You may go. But if he tries anything funny, you have to tell me."

"Thank you" she kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to get ready. When we heard her close the door to her room Edward had me pined against the couch cupping my breast. He started to kiss me. But we were interrupted by Nick clearing his voice.

"Can you guys at least wait until we leave." I chuckled and sat up straight, so did Edward.

"Can we help you Nick, your mom and I were in the middle of something." Edward said and I shoved my elbow on his rib.

"OW" he yelled and I ignored.

"What's up Nick" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could take the BMW. Jason and I want to take out Tory and Emma out on a date." I was feeling very nice and well I was still touched by his gift. I walked to the counter by the home bar Edward had someone built in. I saw the keys to every car we owned. The BMW, Edward's Volvo, my Audi, and our special occasion cars -the one I use to go on a red carpet or big celebrity party-, the bran new 2009 yellow Camaro and The Black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I picked up the keys to my favorite car.

"Catch" I tossed them to him and he caught them like nothing with his right arm. He looked at the keys and didn't say anything for a while.

"Your kidding"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Mom, this is the keys to the Camaro. You know that right."

"Yeah, I trust you, but if that car comes home with a scratch on it you are so grounded. Oh and you have to drop of Kerry at Monisa's." I was attacked by my big of a bear son. Nick was pretty big, not as big as Emmett but bigger the Edward. The boys really weren't kidding when they said they would buff him up. He putt me down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks mom" he ran up the stairs to get Kerry. Tonight would be kid free. With no articles of clothes between Edward and I. I had a smug smile.

Next day.

I sat up getting a craving for pancakes. I went to the kitchen in Edward's shirt and took out the stuff for pancakes. I was mixing when I heard the front door open and then slammed. I looked at the clock and it said 10. I was confused at who it could be, it was really early for it to be the kids. Just as I was turning the corner to the hall Ashley slammed her body against mine, she was shaking and crying so much. I was confused but I didn't care. My daughter was broken and she needed me right now. I put my hand under her legs and carried her up to her room bridal style. She really wasn't that heavy, beside's my agent makes me work out a lot, to stay in shape. When I got to her room - forgetting to close it- I sat her on my lap and stroked her hair.

"Shush Ashley. Take a deep breath" she followed what I said. "Now let it out." she did.

"Okay honey now tell me what's wrong." She nodded a little more relaxed and went into this full play by play about her date.

"…And then when he asked if I wanted to hang out at his place for a while I agreed. I didn't think much about it, just that I could stay there until 11 and then go home. Things got out of hand mom. He started to kiss me and then his hands roamed all over me. I wasn't sure of what was happening when it was to late. I didn't freak out because at that moment I thought that's what I wanted. When he dropped me off his expression changed. He was cold. He didn't say goodnight or anything but I shrugged it off." she took a deep breath, I could feel the tears on her eyes and mine. "I called him today, and asked if he wanted to get something to eat. That's when he killed me mom. It broke my heart. He said… 'Look Ash, last night was fun but how about we keep it for a one night thing'… Mom it broke me. He took me as a one night stand and I went along with it." she hid her face in my chest and cried. I heard a gasp and I looked up. There in the open door was standing Edward and Nick. Edward looked furious and sad, but Nick looked terrifying, like he wanted to kill someone. I shook y head letting them no to leave us alone. I saw Nick run out the door and the screech of the tears to the Camaro.

"Ashley did I ever tell you how I lost my virginity." she looked up at me.

"No but I rather not hear about you and dad having sex."

"Honey your dad was not my first." she looked a little intrigued. I laid her on the bed and she placed her head on my lap. I stroked her hair as her breathing became even again.

"This was before I met your dad. I was 14 and your grandma René was getting married to Phil. I hated him, when Rene wasn't around he would take to me and jasper in the meanest way. Well he moved in pretty soon after and the got married, no remember I'm 14 at the time. I started to hang out with the wrong people and doing bad stuff. Jazz wasn't paying attention to me to much, he always though I was a good girl, but I wasn't until Phil came along. So one day -I was 16 at the time- one day I got drunk. I was hang out with my friends and I had a boyfriend at the time. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I was still sober enough to remember the details. My boyfriend Manny took me into his bedroom. It started with a soft kiss, then it became more. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life." Ashley had calmed down now and sat up straight.

"Thanks mommy"

"Anytime honey." She laid there and fell asleep on my lap pretty soon. I knew everything would be great after. She would get over this and go to Julliard. Nick would beat the crap out of Brian -Not that I encourage it, but not that I'm not happy about it- and he would also go to Julliard. I still had a few more years to not worry about Kerry. Edward and I would be fine along as we were together. I loved all of them so much. More then my own life!


End file.
